Wise Decisions
by appa-appa-away
Summary: There's a party going down at Ember Island. Hm, nine teenagers, a beach house in the middle of summer, raging into the night... nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Nothing major... right? Contains Zutara/Sukka and more. Rated for later chapters.
1. Get This Party Started

**Hey peeps! Sorta back from my break, but for those of you who are looking forward to the continuation of the Beloved series, sorry, that's not coming till AFTER this story. I don't wanna get bored of the story line, so I'm posting something different - this!**

**Ok, so there's a party on Ember Island, everything is set in modern times though, no bending, and... ok, what's happening with Azula will be explained next chapter. There will be shippings (duh, this is me - of course there's gonna be romance). I will end up writing this story for the following shippings: Zutara and Sukka... and maybe some Taang. Those will be the main ships, other ships might be implied, including ships that cross these, but those will be the main ships. **

**Ok, well, enjoy my new story. It would be really great if you REVIEWED because I really like reviews. I'll try to update on a weekly basis, so long as I get three reviews ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Get this Party Started**

_The phone rang loudly and Katara and Sokka raced to answer it._

"I got it!" Katara called, as she snatched it up before her brother, "hey, Kat speaking."

"Hey Kat, it's Suki!" came the voice from the receiver.

"Hey Suki," Katara put a hand over the mouthpiece and turned to her brother, "it's your girlfriend."

"Well, let me on!"

"Hey, is your brother there?" Suki asked.

"Yea, he –"

Sokka snatched the phone off his sister, "Hey Suki, how's it going?!"

"Yea, pretty good. Hey Sokka, guess what!"

"What?"

"Ty Lee decided that we should have a party! We've got everything arranged; we just need to inform the people coming! We're gonna party down at Zuko's beach house and you and Katara are invited!"

"Wow, a party? Cool, I'll tell Katara."

"So you're coming?"

"You bet!"

"Alright, see you at seven tonight then!"

Suki hung up before her boyfriend even got a chance to say goodbye.

"What was that about?" Katara asked, "I heard party!"

"Ty Lee's arranged a party at the beach house. We gotta be there at seven," Sokka told her.

"Alright!" Katara pumped her fist into the air, "I'll go let Dad know that we're going."

"Ok."

* * *

"This is going to be so fun! I can't wait for you guys to come down here; I haven't seen you in ages!" Ty Lee grinned into the phone.

"Sweet, I'll go and tell Aang and we'll be there," Toph agreed from her end.

With that they hung up. Ty Lee began to dial Mai's number when Suki walked in.

"Sokka and Katara are in. Did you ring Toph and Aang?"

"Yup! They're coming. Hey, where are Zuko and Azula?"

"I think they're already down at the beach house, setting up."

"Alright," Ty Lee thought for a moment, "just let me ring Mai and then we'll head down there and start helping set up."

* * *

"_I'm coming up so you better get this party started! I'm coming up so you better get this party started!_" Azula sang along loudly but properly as she swept the last of the dust out of the door. It had been ages since she had last visited the beach house.

"_Get this party started on a Saturday night, everybody's waiting for me to arrive. Sending out the message to all of my friends, we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz."_

"Hey, Azula, where did you put the remote for the CD player?" Zuko asked as he came out onto the veranda.

"_I got lostsa style, got my gold diamond rings, I can go for miles if you know what I mean,_" Azula pointed in the general direction of the living room, "don't you dare change the song though! _I'm coming up so you better get this party started! I'm coming up so you better get this party stared!_"

Zuko checked on the coffee table in the living room and sure enough, the remote was there. He sighed and put it next to the CD player.

He listened as his sister sung; he couldn't remember seeing her this happy since before their father had died, a year ago. It had been the hardest time in her life and she had been depressed ever since. But recently, life had been taking a new leaf. Hopefully, this party would be the end of her semi-depression.

_Go Ty Lee for thinking of this idea._

* * *

Mai answered the phone and there was Ty Lee's voice. Immediately she felt excited; she hadn't been in contact with any of her friends since she had moved to the coast at the start of the summer break. How did Ty Lee get her number?

"Hey, Mai! You're on the island, aren't you?"

"Yea, who wants to know? Are you planning to save me from my boredom?"

"Yes, actually; I'm you white knight! Do you think you could make it over to the beach house at seven? We're having a party and it would be great to see you again!"

"Are you for real? Yea, ok, I'll come."

"Great, see you there Mai!"

Ty Lee hung up and Mai slowly put down the phone.

_A party? This will be fun. Maybe I will be saved from my boredom before I die after all._

* * *

Suki parked the black Ute in the driveway and hopped out of the car. Ty Lee slipped out of the passenger seat and they headed over to the back of the Ute to collect the two coolers.

As they came up the front steps, Azula came out to meet them and help them take the coolers in. The CD player was beating out a song none of them had heard in ages, but it made them feel in the perfect mood for a party as they sang along.

"_All the, small things, truth care, truth brings, I'll take, one lift, your ride, best trip. Always, I know, you'll be, at my show, watching, waiting, commiserating._"

They headed over to the freezer and set the coolers down, opening them and emptying their contents – beer, fizzy drinks, party food, and a certain little surprise in a bag – into the freezer to be kept cool.

"_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home, na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na._"

"Hey girls!" Zuko called as they walking into the living room and plunked themselves on the couch.

"_Late night, come home, work sucks, I know, she left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me she know she cares._"

"Alright, are we ready to party in two hours or what?" Ty Lee asked over the music.

"Oh yea!"

"You betcha!"

"Totally!"

* * *

"Hey Twinkletoes!" Toph knocked on his door harshly until he answered.

"What is it?! Did someone die?!" he asked in concern.

"Don't be silly! We're going to a party at seven tonight and you are coming!" she told him, punching him in the arm.

"Oh! Cool! Where is the party?"

"Zuko and Azula's beach house. From what Ty Lee told me – and she's the one who arranged it – it's a reunion party. So everyone's going to be there! You, me, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Zuko and Azula!"

"Wicked! I'll be there."

"I'll come by again and let you know when I'm heading over. I gotta go get ready now, you better as well," she waved him goodbye as she headed back to her apartment.

**

* * *

**

**The songs I used were: Get This Party Started - P!nk, and All the Small Things - Blink 182. That was the first chapter. It was a little rushed, but that was the intention. The story really starts NEXT chapter. So, hold out for that, and please leave a review.**

**Ok, dudes, because this story is going to incorperate Zutara, I"ll say now - if you wanna join Team Zutara, check out my profile page. I'm the base member/manager, so either PM me or tell me you wanna join through a review. ZUTARA FOREVER!**

* * *


	2. Apologies

**WOW! Lol, you people rock! I had five review just in the first three days... and then a sixth one just the other day! ^_^ You guys have made me very happy, so I'm updating. I hope you like this chapter and please make sure you leave a review. Enjoy reading!**

**One thing that would make me even happier is if you would go and review my Twilight one-shot 'From Human Perspective'. It's a bit random, but if you're a Twilight fan, pleeeeeeease go and read it. It's been up a couple of weeks and hadn't had any reviews :'(**

* * *

**2. Apologies**

"Hey there!" Suki shouted across the room as Toph and Aang entered.

"Sup?"

"Not much, how bout you?"

Toph shrugged,"Just going to a party, bet it's gonna rock."

"How about you, Aang?" Suki asked.

The young boy smiled and held his thumbs up, "All's good!"

"Hey Toph! Hey Aang!" Ty Lee ran out to meet them and hugged them both tightly.

"Calm down, Ty Lee," Azula laughed as she and Zuko stepped into the room from behind Suki. Sighting Aang, she felt herself blush a bit, "Hi Aang."

"Oh," Aang felt his stomach do a flip-flop; he still had a whole in his back from when Azula had lost her grip on reality and sanity and tried to stab him to death, "hi."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Azula and Aang hadn't spoken or seen each other since the incident itself. Since then, she had done something similar to her brother and ended up in a rehabilitation center for a few months before coming back out to live with Zuko. He had forgiven her for her mistakes, but had Aang?

"Hey everyone!" Sokka greeted happily as he and Katara waltzed in. "Oh…"

The two new comers realized the situation and fell into the same silence as the others.

Zuko was the first to speak again, "Well, on account of all of this, how about we all clear the air?"

"Wait! Wait! We can't start anything yet, not even apologies; Mai's not here yet!" Ty Lee put up her hands to shush everyone.

"Did I just hear my name?" Mai asked as she stepped into the room.

"Mai!" Azula smiled gleefully and ran to hug her. "It's so good to see you again!"

Mai looked at her old friend in shock; last time they had met, Azula had almost killed her.

"Alright, well, Mai's here now, I think we can start with the apologies and stuff like that," Zuko restated.

"Yea," Ty Lee nodded.

"Ok, I've got an idea! Everyone around the coffee table in the living room!" Suki instructed.

And like a bunch of good little girls and boys, they all gathered in a circle around the coffee table. They took their places on couches and sat back, slightly uncomfortable. It was already seven fifteen and it was time to start the party. But they couldn't do it without clearing the air.

"Alright, let's go around the circle and apologize to everyone we've done wrong to," Suki finished explaining her idea. "I'll go first, um…" She looked around and lay eyes on Zuko. "Ok, Zuko, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you the second time we met about you setting fire to the training arena before you became part of the group. I should have forgiven you for that at the same time everyone else accepted you into the group."

Zuko blushed slightly, "No, don't be sorry… I, um…"

"Hey, hey! Let's just do the apologies and never mind if the person we're apologizing to doesn't think the other person is wrong to feel sorry," Katara butt in before any argument to could break out.

"And I'm sorry to you as well, Ty Lee, about that whole me accusing you of trying to steal Sokka off me."

Ty Lee started giggling, "No worries!"

"Ok, Sokka's turn," Suki said, turning to her right.

"Oh, um… ok..." Sokka cleared his throat. "Um, Aang, I'm sorry for cracking it at you when you accidentally set that petrol on fire and burned Katara's hands when we were snooping around that old abandoned gas station."

"Oh…" Aang blushed, "that's ok."

"And… sorry to Azula for pushing you up against the wall and hurting you that time I thought you had killed Suki."

"Don't worry! It's was a natural reaction," she shrugged.

"Ok, I think I'm done."

"My turn then," Toph said from Sokka's right, "Zuko, I'm sorry I punched you in the face when you were trying to help me that time when I stepped on that broken glass and I thought you had thrown it at me."

Everyone in the room laughed a bit at this, "Don't worry; I survived."

"And I'm sorry, Katara, for being such a bitch to you when I first came into the group. You were just trying to get me to settle in and get into a routine and I was just starting fights with you," Toph smiled blindly at her friend.

Katara smiled back, "It's nothing. I know you're sorry."

After a minute, Toph elbowed Zuko hard in the ribs, "You go."

"Oh… that's right. Well, where to begin," he looked around and decided to start with Suki. "Suki, I'm sorry for burning down your training arena. Sokka, I'm sorry for attacking your family when you were the one who had to be taking care of them and then completely humiliating you…"

Sokka blushed and Katara and Aang started laughing; they would never forget that day. Although it had been the day Zuko had earned a bad first impression, it was absolutely hilarious to remember the look on Sokka's face when Zuko beat him in a fight.

"Yea… whatever."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Um… Toph, I'm sorry for scaring you when you snuck up on me and attacking you and making you step on that broken glass." Toph nodded in acceptance. Zuko turned to his left, "Ty Lee, I'm sorry for always calling you a circus freak and Mai, I'm sorry for constantly confusing you and breaking your heart. Azula," he paused for a moment and he thought what he could say to sum up how sorry he was towards his sister, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most."

Azula smiled, teary eyed at him and nodded.

"And Aang, I'm sorry for ever trying to kill you… and Katara, I'm sorry for betraying your trust when you tried to get me to join your group. I swear I'll never betray trust like that again."

Katara smiled, "That's ok, you made up for it."

"Ok, my turn!" Ty Lee put up her hand. "Sokka, I'm sorry I kept flirting with you when you didn't really know who I was. Katara, I'm sorry I kept taking your bending away with my chi blocks. Azula, I'm sorry I betrayed you and made you all numb; I was only trying to save Mai," the acrobat apologized solemnly to her friends.

"It's ok Ty Lee."

"Yea, don't worry about it."

"You're a better person now."

Ty Lee nudged Mai.

"Um… yea, sorry for betraying you Azula; I was only trying to keep Zuko safe when you were trying to kill him that time. Katara, sorry for being such a bitch to you when we were fighting earlier, before our groups joined. And… Zuko, I'm sorry for being so annoying to you and always trying to get to you," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Mai," he said.

For a moment, he thought she was about to smile, but her face stayed just as neutral as ever.

"Alright, Azula's shot," Suki called.

Everyone focused on Azula and she breathed in sharply.

"Well, I'll start from the start like Zuko did. Suki," she looked at the girl who had started this game of apologies. "I'm sorry for capturing you and your friends and keeping you hostage while me, Mai and Ty Lee pretended to be you. Sokka, I'm sorry for pretending I'd killed Suki to upset you. Toph… um… I'm sorry for making you come so close to losing the people you love most." She knew it sounded cheesy, but it was all she could think of for the blind girl and she didn't seem to fussed over it. "Zuko," Azula bit her lip, "I'm sorry for attacking you and trying to kill you, and I'm sorry I stabbed you." Now was when the tears were going to really start coming. She had to pause for a moment to get her bearings. "Ty Lee… and Mai… I'm sorry for always making out that I'm bigger and stronger and better than either of you and I'm sorry for locking you up when you were trying to protect people you care about." She turned around to face Aang, "Aang, I'm sorry for stabbing you as well and I'm sorry for all the other times I've tried to kill you or take away the people around you."

Aang nodded, "It's ok, we can put the past behind us."

Azula smiled, "I'm glad." She looked up at Katara last of all, "I'm sorry for causing you to be put under the pressure of saving you friend when I've hurt them to the point that they're going to die, and I'm sorry for trying to kill you as well."

"I get it, I'm glad you've changed, Azula."

"Thanks."

"Ok, Aang, your go," Zuko looked at the young boy.

Aang looked around at all of his friends, both new and old, "Sokka, I'm sorry for making you come trailing after your sister to keep her safe when we ran off and it was just the three of us being chased by Zuko. Suki, I'm sorry for leading danger to your home and letting it result in Zuko burning down the training arena. Zuko, I'm sorry for not trying to reason with you to find out why you wanted me dead in the first place and I'm sorry for all those times I hurt you when we fought. Mai, Ty Lee… I never really fought you guys, but I'm sorry I thought badly of you for being friends with Azula. Azula, I'm sorry for not seeing that you needed help and didn't really mean to do the things you did when you came after me and the others. And Katara, I'm sorry that I pulled you away from your family with Sokka to get you to help me." That was it, he'd apologized to everyone.

"And I guess that means it's my go," Katara sat up a bit straighter, "Suki… I don't think we've had any problems. Sokka, ok! I'm sorry I didn't help you when you had those two fish-hooks stuck in your thumb! But next time, don't pick them up!" Everyone started laughing. "Toph, I'm sorry for treating you like such a baby when you first joined us. Zuko, I'm sorry for being so stubborn and not forgiving you for betraying us for ages after you joined us. Ty Lee, like Zuko, I'm sorry for calling you a circus freak. Mai, I'm sorry for having always treated you like a little bitch before you joined us. Azula, I'm sorry for hurting you even more after you stabbed Zuko even though I knew it wouldn't help you regain sanity or your grip on reality. And Aang, I'm sorry for acting like such a Mum around you and babying you so much."

There was a strange silence hanging in the air around them all now. It was not awkward, it was… relieved, soothing and comfortable.

That was it; they had all apologized.

* * *

**Ok, that's the first part of the party itself. As of next chapter (mwahahaha, that's the truth or dare chapter!) things are going to get fun for both myself and my dear readers - yes, you people reading this right now! And definately you people out there who are going to review, because you are all going to review, aren't you? So yea, please leave a review so I can update next week. ^_^**

**Also, check out Team Zutara and join! ZUTARA FOREVER! We have 49 members, and if we get a fiftieth, I'm going to air a one-shot/drabble based on some Zutara fluff. SO GET ME ANOTHER MEMBER! Awesome people...**

**And last of all, I was wondering if anyone could tell me what I should rename 'My Bluetara'. I have a pole on my profile page, so please go and vote which of the options you think would be best. Thank You! Now, REVIEW! ^_^**

* * *


	3. Truth or Dare?

**ATTENTION! Ok, so here we have the next chapter! (that's your cue to cheer) Ok, I hope you enjoy it and everyone please go and read 'From Human Perspective' please. I still don't have any reviews for it. Anyway! Concentrate on this first! Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**

3. Truth or Dare

It was an awkward beginning to the night, but it was better than before. They all felt much more comfortable around each other now that they had gone through with Suki's idea of the apology game. It had been a really good idea and each of them felt it was the doorway to a new beginning; a fresh start. Azula was secretly eternally grateful that someone had thought of it.

But now what? No one seemed to know what to do now that they had cleared the air. They were still all sitting around the coffee table in a circle. Each of them gave each other uncomfortable, uncertain, sidelong glances. But no one spoke for ages.

"So…" Aang was the first to break the silence; as always, he was trying to make sure everyone was getting along. He would be forever grateful that Suki had come up with the apology game; just as Azula was. "What are we going to do first?" he asked, looking around at the other partiers hopefully. He hadn't really been to any teenager parties before and wasn't entirely sure what they were supposed to be doing. But he'd heard stories and sitting silently around a coffee table was not usually part of the routine.

Everyone shuffled in their places quietly – even Aang – and Sokka cleared his throat nervously. Katara and Azula had both turned a deep shade of red and Toph's blind eyes didn't shine with the confidence that they usually did. Zuko seemed to be slightly more isolated than usual and Ty Lee's childish eyes were wide with fear of a failed attempt of a party. Suki seemed to be giving off similar signals and Aang still wasn't sure what to do. Mai seemed to be the only one who wasn't any different and the rest of them guessed it was because this was the way she normally acted, even when they weren't in an uncomfortable situation.

After another minute, Ty Lee cleared her throat loudly, "I know what we can do! To start up the night, seeing as we're already in the circle, why don't we play truth or dare?!"

"Truth or dare?" Aang asked. He'd heard of the game but the rumors were nothing good.

"Yea… wait, you've played it before, right?" Toph cocked and eyebrow.

"Um… actually, no."

Toph's mouth fell slightly open, "He's telling the truth…"

"I've heard of it before!" Aang quickly added, hoping it wasn't too late to redeem himself of his shameful lack of experience, "I'm sure I'll pick it up really quickly!"

"It is pretty easy," Zuko started.

"Yea… all you've got to do is ask someone 'truth or dare', wait for them to answer and then, if they chose truth, ask a question, best off a personal one," Katara explained.

"And if they pick dare, dare them to do something really embarrassing or stupid!" Sokka told him.

"And at some point, everyone will ask you to do something as well!" Ty Lee concluded.

"Um…" Aang looked at all the expectant faces. "Alright. Let's play."

"Ok, how are we going to play? How are we going to choose who dares who?" Suki asked.

"I know," Mai spoke softly, "Azula, go and get that empty jewelry box you keep here. Ty Lee, write everyone's name of a piece of paper and cut the names out. Put the names in the box and then we'll go around the circle, pull a name out each and truth or dare the person we pick."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ty Lee smiled widely.

Azula and Ty Lee quickly went to do as Mai had instructed. They rejoined the circle again after a few minutes.

"Ok, everyone stick their hand in the box and pull out a name. Don't tell anyone who you've got until it's your turn to ask truth or dare," Ty Lee ordered.

"Ok, Ty Lee, it was your idea, so why don't you make the first move?" Katara suggested nervously, looking down at her piece of paper with a name on it.

"Ok, Azula, truth or dare?"

The girl gulped, "Um… truth."

Ty Lee thought for a moment, "When was the last time you cried and why?"

"Um…" Azula was a deep shade of red in the face, "the last time I cried would have been in rehab when I started to get a grip again. I cried because I'd realized what I monster I'd turned into by trying to kill you guys."

Ty Lee bit her lip; she hadn't meant to go that deep that quickly.

"Um… ok, next!" she called, popping the piece of paper with Azula's name back in the box.

Mai cleared her throat, "Sokka, truth or dare?"

Sokka sat up in slight shock, "Um… dare."

"Ok, sing the song 'I'm a Little Teapot' with actions."

Zuko and Katara snickered. Suki and Aang giggled. Azula and Ty Lee tried to refrain from a laughing fit, the later failing miserably and Toph smiled contently to herself.

Sokka sighed and stood up, "_I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout_," he put one hand on his hip and made a posh action with the other, sending everyone laughing, "_when I get all steamed up then I shout, tip me over and pour me out_," he bent over in a strange pouring motion and then sat down again, as red as a tomato.

"You're lucky my uncle isn't here!" Zuko scoffed.

Sokka gave him a dead arm and Katara, Suki and Azula laughed harder.

"Ok, Katara, truth or dare?" Azula smiled.

"Dare," she didn't even hesitate.

"Hmm… I dare you to go next door and ask to borrow a block of ice. Run back here and then run back and return it saying that you no longer need it!"

Everyone started laughing and Katara stood up, refusing to lose her dignity in this game.

As requested she walked proudly next door, her companions watching from a hidden position on the veranda as she knocked on the neighbour's front door. After a moment, the front light went on and a man answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Um… yes," Katara begged the blush to keep away from her face, "May I please borrow an ice block?"

"Um… ok… I guess… wait right here." He quickly stepped inside again and returned with a single small block of ice. It began melting as they passed it from his hands to hers and she strutted back to the beach house with it, trying not to laugh as the man watched her go.

By the time she got back inside and the others congratulated her on reaching the half way mark, the block of ice had already melted.

"How am I going to finish the dare off?" she asked.

"Go and get another block of ice from the freezer and take that back to him!" Suki giggled.

Katara did as she was told and retrieved a second block of ice from the freezer. Before it could melt, she made her way back over to the neighbour's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh… hello again. What can I do for you this time?" he asked suspiciously. When he looked down to see the ice block in her hands he raised an eyebrow.

"I was just going to return this! I no longer need it!" She thrust the block of ice back at the bewildered man and skipped back towards the beach house.

"Martha, I think there are some troublesome kids doing things next door!" he shouted over his shoulder to his wife as Katara left. She had to shove her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

As soon as she stepped back inside she burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"That was bloody hilarious!" Sokka shouted as he laughed. The rest of them couldn't speak through their laughter.

"Ok, ok, let's get back to the circle then," Suki sighed. They all sat back in the same order they had been in earlier.

"Ok, Aang's turn!"

"Toph, truth or dare?" he asked. He and Azula and Mai put their pieces of paper back in the box.

"Truth," she smiled. This came as a shock to everyone; they'd all expected her to be gutsy and take a dare.

"Ok… what is your favourite childhood memory? Is that the sort of question I'm supposed to ask?" he looked to the others for confirmation and they nodded.

"Um, my favourite childhood memory? That would have to be the time I knocked down that ugly marble statue my mother had and made it back to my room before anyone could realize I'd snuck out or it had been broken. The only suspect was the bitchy, stuck-up little girl who was crashing at our house for a few night and thought she was the princess and she ended up getting kicked out for it. I was sooo glad but so afraid that my mother would find out it was actually me."

"Hmm, interesting. Alright! Katara's turn!" Zuko declared.

"Alright, Mai, truth or dare?"

"Um… why not? Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to climb up on the roof and take your shirt off and drop it to the ground. Once you've done that, you must sing a funny little song or nursery rhyme of your choice!" she smirked.

Mai sighed as she stood up, blushing slightly but keeping her expression emotionless.

"Can someone come and help me up?" she asked as she stood on the veranda and looked up at the ceiling.

Zuko and Sokka came out and helped give her a boost up onto the roof.

"Ok, Mai, we're not watching but the rest of the world probably is! Shirt off and sing at the top of your lungs!" Katara encouraged.

Keeping from going nuts as best she could, Mai slipped her shirt off and dropped it to the ground, "One of you girl better be coming up here with my shirt when I'm done; I don't want to hope down without a shirt for the boys to see!"

"Sure you don't! I'm sure you don't mind if Zuzu is watching!" Azula snickered playfully, nudging her brother in the ribs.

"No, not even Zuko."

"Just because you don't have any boobs!"

"Just sing a song already!" Katara shouted over them.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are_!" she shouted over the rooftops of all the nearby houses and the nearby beach. She was grateful that she houses weren't positioned too close together, but when she saw the curtains of the house next door shuffle, she quickly jumped off the roof and landed clumsily and without a shirt in front of everyone, yelling, "I think the neighbour's saw me!" in a worried voice.

Everyone laughed at her and she went bright red as she collected her shirt and filed back inside with everyone else.

"Ok, Suki's turn!" Sokka jeered.

"Ty Lee, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go truth for the first round!" Ty Lee smiled as Katara and Suki both put their pieces of paper back in the box.

"Ok, Ty Lee, when was the last time you wet the bed?" Suki smirked.

Ty Lee turned a bright shade of pink and put her head down, "Is it too late to change to dare?"

"Yes, you can't change after the question has been asked. So, tell us, when was the last time you wet the bed? And just for trying to back out of it, tell us the story that connects to it happening."

"Mmm… it was when I was eight. I hadn't wet the bed since I was four until then, but I had just watched a Freddy Kruger movie with some of my older sisters and their boyfriends. I hadn't meant to watch it with them and they hadn't meant to let me watch it. I used to sneak downstairs when I couldn't sleep and sit at the bottom of the staircase, peeking into the living room and watching whatever was on TV. I stayed there for a whole Freddy movie and ran upstairs as soon as it ended and they started to move around. I locked myself in my room and got in bed and tried to go to sleep, but I was so freaked out I just couldn't. When everyone went to bed it got worse. The house was so quiet and I could hear all of those little creaking sounds that happen at night and I started to get ideas in my head that it was Freddy Kruger in the house! Then I needed the toilet, but I was too scared to get out of the bed. So I decided I'd hold on until morning. But… one of my sister's, Jami, the one who always picked on me, she must have realized that I had watched the movie and she came up to my room just before sunrise and scared the sugar out of me! And I wet the bed because I was so shocked and I'd been holding on for hours," Ty Lee told her story, growing a deeper shad of pink with each second that passed until she was red.

There was silence in the room as everyone looked at each other but Ty Lee, who kept her eyes firmly on the ground in front of her.

"Ok… moving along. I think it's my go," Sokka smiled slightly.

Right then, Zuko crept up behind Ty Lee and put his hands over her eyes and mouth and whispered in her ear in a really creepy voice, "Freddy's coming for you!"

Ty Lee screamed and smacked him hard across the face. He jumped back and rubbed his cheek in pain.

"Ow, that hurt…"

"Never do that again!" Ty Lee screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist!" Zuko gently put an arm around her and hugged her gently. She sobbed onto him for a moment before straightening up and sighing, getting over her horrible childhood memories.

"Ok, as I was saying," Sokka started again, "Zuko, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…" Sokka thought for a moment, letting his eyes rest on every other person in the room for a second before leaning towards Zuko and signaling for him to come close enough to whisper.

He gave him a dare so no one could hear him and everyone watched as Zuko turned bright red.

"Are you crazy?! I'll be killed!"

"Just do it. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you!" Sokka grinned.

"I feel so reassured," Zuko sighed sarcastically.

With that, he cleared his throat and sat back in his place. After a moment of hesitation, he put an arm around Toph and pulled her up to him.

"How's it going, babe? Did anyone ever tell you how big your boobs are?"

"Oh my God!" Toph quickly sat up and punched Zuko hard in the jaw. He jumped as she did it and landed on top of Ty Lee, shaking in fright for his life.

"Sokka! Help!"

"Sokka! Did you seriously dare him to do that to me?!"

Everyone was laughing so hard except for Zuko, Sokka and Toph. Toph was fuming, Sokka was contemplating whether he should tell the truth or not and Zuko was terrified that Toph was going to pound him senseless no matter what Sokka said next.

"Ladies, ladies, calm it down!" Azula and Suki hushed them at the same time.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" Sokka and Zuko cried at the same time and everyone started laughing harder, even Toph and the two boys who had spoken.

"Ok, ok," Suki laughed, "Toph's turn to truth or dare someone."

"Suki, that's you I'll be asking the question. Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth."

"Have you ever cheated on a guy?"

"Um… only if you count that time that I was five and my boy would not let me break up with him and I secretly started going out with another guy. The other guy knew my situation and promised not to tell anyone, but the other guy found out anyways and dumped me. I was relieved, but I think he was really pissed off at me."

"Ok, my turn. Aang, truth or dare?" Zuko asked as the people who hadn't returned their pieces of paper to the box did so.

"Um… dare… I think."

"You can't change it now!" Azula shouted out.

"Ok, Aang, I dared you to… um… go and put a pair of Azula's underwear on. Make sure you take your own off! Keep in mind you have to show us the corner of them and Azula has to confirm that they're hers."

Aang gulped heavily and looked at Azula, blushing.

"Zuko, you do realize that all of my underwear are…" all eyes were on her and she knew it, but she had to make sure her brother knew what he was about to put Aang through. Swallowing her pride, she finished her sentence, "g-strings?"

There was a moment of silence before everyone started laughing harshly. Azula and Aang laughed with them, but they were both red with mortification.

"Yes… that was kinda why I was daring him to do it," Zuko smirked cruelly.

"Um… Azula… where is your room?" Aang asked, blushing.

Azula didn't answer straight away, "It's next to where Zuko's is. You know where Zuko's is. The underwear is in the middle draw next to the bed."

Aang gulped as he stood up and walked out of the room. He walked down a corridor to where he knew Zuko's room was and entered the room next to it, begging himself not to back out of this. He didn't want to look like a complete baby in front of all of his friends.

There was a set of three draws next to the bed and, shutting the door as he entered the room, he went over to them and opened the middle one. Sure enough, it was full of g-string underwear. They were all frilly and kinky and he was sure that they would be very revealing. They were all black, red, and hot pink; no calm colours. This only made him feel worse about it.

But Aang would not back out of it that easily. He picked up one of the black ones, deciding that it would be the best decision. With that, he dropped his pants and took off his own underwear, replacing them with Azula's. Gulping down the hard lump in his throat, he put his pants back on and walked out of the room, throwing his underwear into the room he would be sleeping in as he walked past.

He entered the living room again and everyone who was sitting around the coffee table looked up at him.

It felt really awkward wearing these things. And to know that everyone around you knew you were wearing them too was really unsettling. Now, what he was fearing most; proving that he was wearing them.

"Alright, pull them out the side to show us. Azula, you be the judge; are they yours?" Zuko asked.

Aang slowly and bashfully pulled the corner of the g-string underwear above the waistline of his pants so that everyone could see them. His companions started laughing hysterically and Azula was blushing madly.

"Yeap… they're mine…" she confirmed.

"Kinky, Azula, very kinky," Mai nudged her slyly.

"Alright Aang, I think you can go and take them off now," Katara spoke from behind her hand which was hiding her smile.

He nodded and quickly left the room to go and change back to his underwear.

"Make sure you put my underwear in my washing basket and not back in the draw!" Azula called after him.

Zuko was laughing just as hard as everyone else once the young boy left the room and Azula hit his arm hard, "Next time, make him wear your own underwear!"

When Aang returned the group decided that one round of truth or dare was quite enough. It was now nine-thirty and most of the time had been spent laughing.

This had been a great start to the party to get them all in the mood, even if it caused all of the embarrassment.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry, I'm not exactly the greatest 'Truth or Dare' magician. But I hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter 'Raise Your voice! SingStar Time!'. I'm completely making up which songs they're going to sing on SingStar, so they probably won't be on any REAL SingStar games... but I'm sure you'll be familiar with some of the songs. Hope I made you laugh and I hope I make you laugh some more next time. **

**Aaaaaaaaaand GUESS WHAT?! On the 24th of this month (May), I will have officially been a member of the site for a year! How cool is that?! XD**

**Ok, now I need 3 reviews or there won't be any update! So REVIEW! Please? (lemur eyes)**

**BTW, JOIN TEAM ZUTARA!**


	4. Raise Your Voice, SingStar Time!

**Ok, here's the next chapter for you all! I hope you all like it and please read and review. **

**BTW, for anyone who was interested, I changed the title of "My Bluetara" to "Spirit of her Heart" because it got the most votes before the poll closed. Sorry to anyone who didn't get a chance to vote but wanted too. But I have a new poll up now - which story should I write next? Next as in after I write the second story to my "Beloved" series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that they sing to on SingStar in this chapter. Some of them may not even be on a SingStar CD, but I wouldn't know because I don't actually own one. **

**Now, read and review and ENJOY!**

* * *

**4. Raise Your Voice, SingStar Time!**

"Ok, ok! We have to do SingStar now! This is going to be so much fun!" Katara called as she bounced vigorously.

"Oh! I wanna go first! I wanna go first!" Ty Lee called, hand raised in the air like a school girl.

"Ok, let's have Katara against Ty Lee first off then!" Sokka pointed at the two girls.

"I think we should get to choose the songs so that there are no unfair advantages. Toph, did you wanna pick the first song for them to sing?"

"Sure! Hey, have you guys got 'Not Pretty Enough' by Kasey Chambers?"

"Sure do! I'll put it in!" Azula sorted through the different SingStar CDs and found the one with requested song. She put it in the disc-drive and Zuko quickly set up the microphones.

The girls got ready to rock and Azula selected the song for them. Someone turned out the lights in the room and lit a lantern somewhere in the next room. It seemed so peaceful, that was until the SingStar competition started.

They didn't have separate lines in this song, so they sung together.

"_Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder? Why do you see right through me?"_

Mai and Azula disappeared into the kitchen to grab some party food. They brought out a bowl of chips and some fizzy drinks; the beer could wait until later.

"_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me. I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break. I crave, I love, I've waited long enough. I try as hard as I can… am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder? Why do you see right through me?"_

Sokka and Suki sat down on the couch, holding each other gently in their arms. Zuko sat down with Azula, Mai and Aang as he watched the girls sing. Toph stayed standing and listened to Katara and Ty Lee.

"_I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real. I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees. I hope, I stand, I take it like a man. I try as hard as I can..."_ The girls seemed to be competing harshly. It was almost impossible to tell who was going to win this round. "_Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder? Why do you see right through me?"_

Ty Lee had more points… then it was Katara… no, Ty Lee was winning… no, Katara was leading. The girls were so closely competing!

"_Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me? Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me? Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?"_

Zuko wasn't sure, but as she sung, he was sure that Katara passed him a sad little sidelong glance, "_Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?"_

The scores came up and Katara had won, but only just.

"Ok, who's going next? Two more people!" Suki shouted.

"I think… Zuko and Azula!" Toph shouted as she plopped herself down on the couch between the brother and sister in question.

"Um… ok. What are we singing?" Azula asked.

"Hmm… how about you guys sing 'Anything you can do I can do Better'?" Mai suggested, a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

Katara and Sokka burst out laughing, Toph grinned, Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically and Aang looked at everyone in delight. Zuko and Azula were both blushing; they weren't going to be singing the same lines at the same time!

"Ok, here you go," Katara passed her microphone to Azula and Ty Lee passed hers to Zuko.

Mai quickly changed the SingStar disc and found the song she was looking for.

"Ok, start!"

Azula sang first, "_Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can, yes I can!"_

Then it was Zuko's turn to lead for a bit, "_Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you!"_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am, yes I am!"_

Sokka snickered at the two of them as they sung and everyone had to resist the urge to laugh.

"_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."_

"_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."_

"_I can live on bread and cheese."_

"_And only on that?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_So can a rat."_

As the words appeared on the screen for what they would have to sing next, Suki started laughing hysterically.

"_Any note you can reach I can go higher."_

"_I can sing any note higher than you."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

Everyone, even Zuko had to put their hands over their ears as Azula's voice flew through the roof. Once she had finished that high note she screwed up her face and rubbed her ears, causing everyone else to laugh.

"_Anything you can say I can say softer."_

"_I can say anything softer than you."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can, YES I CAN!"_

Zuko and Azula started laughing loudly and almost didn't start singing again in time.

"_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."_

"_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker."_

"_I can open any safe."_

"_Without getting caught?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_That's what I thought you crook."_

As the next few lines appeared on the screen Katara gasped, "This can't end well!"

Azula almost failed to suppress her laughter.

"_Any note you can hold I can hold longer."_

"_I can hold any note longer than you."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I…"_

Azula tried to hold her note for as long as she could, but before she was even half done she had run out of breath and given up, panting and just waiting for the end.

"_I… can."_

Zuko looked at his sister as she blushed in mortification.

"_Yes you can. Anything you can say I can say faster."_

"_I can say anything faster than you."_ As out of breath as she was, Azula kept singing.

"_Noyoucan't."_

"_YesIcan."_

"_Noyoucan't."_

"_YesIcan."_

"_Noyoucan't."_

"_YesIcan."_

"_Noyoucan't."_

"_YesIcan."_

Aang started laughing hysterically, unable to control himself any longer while they sung.

"_I can jump a hurdle."_

"_I can wear a girdle."_

_"__I can knit a sweater."_

"_I can fill it better!"_ Azula pushed out her chest for a moment to emphasis her… lady-ness to her brother. He looked away from her hurriedly as Sokka and Katara and Suki literally rolled around on the ground, laughing so hard they were crying.

"_I can do most anything,"_

"_Can you bake a pie?"_

"_No."_

"_Neither can I."_

"_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter."_

"_I can sing anything sweeter than you."_

"Uh oh… this is going to be really, really bad," Sokka whispered from where he was on the floor.

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-an."_

"_No you ca-an't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Oh yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Oh yes I can."_

The music stopped being sweet as the song ended.

"_No you can't, can't, can't!"_

"_Yes I can, can, can!"_

"_No -"_

"_Yes -"_

"_You -"_

"_I -"_

"_Can't!"_

"_Can!"_

As soon as the scores came up and they found out that Zuko had won, everyone started laughing.

"So Zuko, how sweet can you sing again?" Sokka taunted, nudging him.

"Oh, you're in for it! How about you and Aang go next?!"

Zuko thrust his microphone at Sokka and he took it with a gulp.

"Good luck, Aang!" Azula said, passing him her microphone.

The two new boys stood up and Zuko turned to Katara, "You choose a song for them."

"Ok, hey, get them to sing 'Thanks for the Memories'!" she smiled widely.

Ty Lee changed discs again and found the song Katara had requested.

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break,"_ Sokka came first.

"_It sends you to me without wait,"_ Aang sang the background.

"_Say a prayer but let the good times roll,"_ they sung at the same time.

"_Incase God doesn't show,"_ Sokka sung.

"_Let the good times roll, let the good times roll."_

"_And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, 'who does he think he is?', if that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys."_

Katara cheered for Aang and Suki for Sokka. They laughed as Sokka gave Katara a glare for not cheering for him.

"_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great, 'he tastes like you, but sweeter'. One night, yea, and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'he, he tastes like you, but sweeter'."_

"Yay, go Aang!" Toph called as Suki whispered to her who was coming first.

"_Been looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad, and this crystal ball… it's always cloudy except for when you look into the past._"

It was Aang's turn for a leading solo, "_One night stand…"_

"_One night stand off!"_

"_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even thought they weren't so great, 'he tastes like you, but sweeter'. One night, yea, and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'he, he tastes like you, but sweeter'!"_

Aang was definitely in the lead and Katara clapped her hands for him. Sokka scowled and made an effort not to lose.

"_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers, in hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers. Get me out of my mine, get you out of those clothes," _he glanced at Suki for a moment and she blushed. Everyone else burst out laughing, "_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood… whoa! One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so big, 'he tastes like you, but sweeter'. One night, yea, and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'he, he tastes like you, sweeter'! One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so big, 'he tastes like you, but sweeter'! One night, yea, and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'he, he tastes like you, but sweeter!"_

And it was game over for Aang; Sokka had won by two points.

"Oh man!" he sighed.

"You did a good job, Aang," Katara put a hand on his shoulder as he sat down.

"Yea, well, I kicked his ass!" Sokka smirked as he sat next to Suki, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"So, tell us Sokka, do you really wanna get Suki out of her clothes?" Zuko asked; revenge for being taunted by the boy about his voice.

"And what if I do?" Sokka asked.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" everyone jeered and hooted at Sokka and Suki blushed and laughed like crazy.

"Ok, ok, shut up you lot!" Suki shouted.

Slowly, the laughter died down.

"Ok, did anyone else want to have a go at the SingStar?" Ty Lee asked.

Suki, Toph and Mai shook their heads and slowly backed away from the TV set.

"Ok, let's do something else then."

"I'm hungry," Sokka complained.

"Sokka, you're always hungry," Katara sighed. But when she looked at the clock to find that it was ten thirty, she realized that she was also becoming peckish. She helped herself to a handful of chips and Suki went to grab some more food with Ty Lee. They brought out chips and candy and more drinks and cups.

"So, any ideas as to what we should do next?" Zuko asked.

"Something with food…" Suki thought.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOk, that was probably the strangest chapter. It keeps getting better - next chapter is called 'Walking Naked'. Warning, may contain nuts (aka, a gross food eating comp and skinnydipping). Already planned! It's gonna be good, so make sure you leave a review for this chapter and read the next one. **

**BUT! If you EVER want the next chapter to be aired, I must get four (4) reviews. Yes, I've boosted the number up a bit. So far, I got 6 reviews for chapter 1, 5 for chapter 2, and 6 (again) for chapter 3. I want at least four before I air the next chapter. **

**Other than that, TEAM ZUTARA NOW HAS 50 MEMBERS! Congratulations to nightfall26, for being the 50th member. Everyone be on the lookout in the next few weeks for a one-shot I'm gonna write in honour of her, and it will be called 'Nightfall'. Come on Zutarians! Join the team! (Member 100 also gets a story dedicated to them.)**

**Now Review!**


	5. Walking Naked

**Before I begin, to my annonymous reviewer, Jess, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing and assure you (and anyone else who is reading) that as of last chapter, there is going to be more and more Zutara. I decided I wouldn't rush into it for this story, but c'mon, there's skinny dipping in this chapter - there's GOTTA be romance. ;)**

**ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter and as I just said, there will be more Zutara as of now. I hope you all like it and please read and review and btw, you people are AWESOME! Ya know why? Last chapter, I had seven (7) reviews in less than 24 hours of posting. And I still got a few more after than! I love you all and you all get a virtual cookie if you review this chapter. **

**So, read and review and ENJOY! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**5. Walking Naked**

"Something with food, huh?" Toph asked as she eyed Sokka blindly, "how about a gross food eating competition or something?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Azula smirked at her brother, "for people who don't have weak stomachs."

"Thank you, Azula, but my stomach is perfectly strong! Anything gross you can eat I can eat grosser!" Zuko said in a sing song voice.

"I can eat anything grosser than you!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can't."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, yes I can!"

"We'll see, now stop singing!" Toph ordered.

Zuko and Azula laughed and everyone moved into the kitchen.

"Ok," Katara opened the fridge and she and Sokka took a look at its content, "let's see what we have here."

Suki and Ty Lee looked into the cupboard and Zuko quickly snuck out the back to grab some stuff from the freezer and some more soft drink.

"Ok, someone grab some glasses and bowls and take them onto the table," Toph ordered.

Sokka and Azula obliged and there were nine cups and bowl set out on the table within seconds.

"I'm just going to go and grab a bucket incase someone decides to puke," Mai sighed.

As she went into the back room, she passed Zuko.

"Hey, having fun?" he asked as he attempted to balance a bottle of Coke on his knee… and failed. "Hmm… I think I'll get Sokka to open that one," he smiled and winked at her.

"Yea, I'm having fun," Mai answered him, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a small smile.

"That's great… could you pick that up for me?" Zuko gave up on trying to retrieve his bottle of Coke.

Mai sighed and stooped down to pick it up for him. As she handed it back to him, he thanked her. But he glanced back at her as he moved out of the room, noticing the slight blush that lingered on her cheeks.

_Oh, please don't say that you still love me…_

Mai returned to the rest of the group a minute later to find that they were all waiting at the table for her. On the table was a wide range of food, all still kept in their original containers and packets.

There was a 2L bottle of milk, some grated cheese, soy sauce, salt, pepper, three apples, a jar of strawberry jam, nine uncooked eggs, a 1.5L bottle of Coke (judging by the dint in the side, it was the one that Zuko had dropped), some wasabi chickpeas, sweet chili sauce, a packet of salt and vinegar chips, a lemon, some mushrooms, a tub of yoghurt, some ham, hundreds and thousands, some snow peas and a banana.

Right in the middle of the table was a blender and it was plugged in.

Mai shuddered and Suki gestured for her to sit down beside her. She obliged with a slight pang of fear; maybe that bucket would come in handy.

"Ok, we all need to put something in. I'll go first! Where's the salt and vinegar chips?" Toph asked. Zuko pushed them towards her and she emptied a third of the packet into the blender. The remainder, she handed to Katara who placed them on the bench with the other chips and party food. Next, she grabbed the banana and cut it up, placing it in the blender, skin and all.

Ty Lee picked up the packet of hundreds and thousands and emptied the whole packet into the blender. Her second item was the grated cheese.

Aang cut the lemon into eighths and scooped a blob of strawberry jam into the mix.

Then it was Zuko's turn to be cruel and empty a whole bottle of soy sauce into the blender, closely followed by the mushrooms.

Sokka added a large amount of salt.

"That can't be healthy..." Suki cringed as her boyfriend sat back down.

Zuko thrust the Coke bottle at him and he took it, opened it, and swore loudly as the fizzy drink spilt everywhere. He glared at Zuko who was laughing harder than anyone else. Sokka tipped what was left of the Coke into the blender.

Mai, quickly and without giving herself a chance to think about it, added some ham and snow peas.

Suki reached forward and poured a packet of wasabi chickpeas into the blender along with two thick blobs of yoghurt.

Katara made sure to add lots of pepper to the mixture and didn't hesitate to pour in some sweet chili sauce.

That left Azula to cut the apples into eighths and add milk once they were in.

Last of all, everyone grabbed one of the eggs and cracked it, dropping the yoke into the blender and sitting back in their seats. Zuko quickly collected everyone's egg shells and popped them in the bin before someone came up with the idea of adding them as well.

Sokka placed the lid on the blender and Suki put it in action.

Everyone gagged as the ingredients mixed together and turned a horrid shade of greenish brown. They all watched in disgust until it didn't seem that there were any lumpy bits left.

Ty Lee stopped the blender and took it off the stand. But she couldn't bring herself to open it.

"Ok, give it here," Zuko ordered as he took it from her, "wouldn't want you to hold onto it until Freddy came along, now would we?"

"Shut up!" she punched him hard in the arm and he sat back.

"Ok, the spew bucket is here," Mai placed it in the middle of the table and everyone nodded.

"I think we should do this one at a time… has anyone got a stopwatch? We'll see who can drink it the fastest without throwing up!" Toph suggested.

"Ok, but let's not go one at a time; let's have a race!" Suki begged.

"But what if more than one of us need to throw up at the same time?" Aang asked in concern.

"Zuko, Azula, do you guys have anymore buckets lying around?" Suki asked.

"Yea, should have." Azula hopped up from her seat and disappeared into the back room. She came back after a few minutes with a few more buckets in hand. "Ok, here's five more… so we have six."

"Which means that three people have to not throw up at the same time as everyone else!" Sokka said. Suki nodded.

"Wait, I think I know where a couple more buckets are. Be right back!" Zuko quickly jumped up and disappeared, reappearing again in a matter of seconds with three more buckets. "Here we go; one each!"

"Ok!" Toph took one for herself and Zuko handed one to Katara. Now everyone had one.

"Alright, Zuko, you do the honours," Sokka gestured towards the blender, which still had its lid on.

Zuko took a deep, calming breath and dared to open the blender. Katara thought for a moment that he was turning a slight shade of green as he poured the mixture evenly into the glasses in front of everyone.

He finished pouring his own as the mixture ran out and then gulped hard.

"Just to make things interesting," Toph started, "whoever doesn't finish their glass or throws up has to go skinny dipping in the pool next door!"

Everyone looked at her and then at each other with a challenge in their eyes.

"You're on! Ok, is someone going to time?" Zuko asked. Ty Lee raised her hand and tapped the fluro pink watch she wore on her wrist. Zuko nodded and counted in, "alright, ready, set, go!"

Everyone picked up their glass and began to scull down the putrid liquid as fast as they could, begging themselves not to taste it.

Ty Lee seemed to turn green immediately and quickly spat her second mouthful of the substance into the bucket, gagging and throwing up straight after. Katara seemed to have a stronger stomach and kept sculling, avoiding looking into the bucket of the girl next to her. Suki was almost finished when she started to gag, the same went with Sokka. Toph had gone very pale, but would not put her glass down. Mai had stopped after her first mouthful and was now leaning over her bucket, willing herself to throw up… and she did. Azula tried not to gag as she watched her two friends spew and after a few more seconds her efforts showed success and she slammed her empty glass down on the table in front of her. Zuko finished next, but only just. By the time Katara put down her empty glass he was throwing up, but laughing at the same time. Katara followed suit not long after. Toph began to gag on her last mouthful, but managed to hold it down, but just barely. Aang drank his foul milkshake slowly, being sure not to let any touch his tongue for fear of throwing up. He swallowed his last mouthful successfully and set his glass down on the table in front of him.

"And that took us four minutes and sixteen seconds," Ty Lee rasped, looking at her watch as she leaned over her bucket.

"Ok… Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, Mai, Zuko, Katara. All of you sneak next door and strip! You're going skinny dipping," Toph smirked.

"Wait… all of us at the same time?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Yup, that's the rules, Snoozle."

Zuko groaned, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. And me, Aang and Azula will be watching from the veranda," she warned.

"Perverts..."

Azula stared laughing but stopped abruptly as she felt her stomach clench unpleasantly, "That wasn't a good idea…"

"Alright! Off you all go; next door and in the nude!" Toph ordered.

Blushing furiously, the six of them who had failed to keep the disgusting substance down or finish it filed out of the beach house and quietly snuck next door. Ty Lee spewed again on the way in the neighbour's flower garden.

"Oops…"

"Don't worry; they'll never notice!" Zuko patted her shoulder as they snuck around the back.

They could all see Toph, Azula and Aang watching from the back veranda of the beach house and they were eternally grateful that it was now eleven o'clock at night and the neighbour's appeared to be asleep.

They all stood at the edge of the pool for a moment, glancing at each other, wondering who would be game enough to start stripping first.

Taking a deep breath and attempting to hide behind Sokka at first, Suki stripped her top off. Decided to save her the embarrassment of doing this alone, Sokka also removed his shirt and his shorts. She took off her skirt and Katara, with a sigh began to undress as well. Deciding that if half of them were already daring enough to do it, Mai and Ty Lee bashfully took their clothes off as well. Gulping, Zuko followed suit with everyone else.

When everyone was butt naked, their clothes scattered at the poolside, they all stepped up to the edge of the pool, keeping their eyes in the air for the sake of not being considered a pervert, they all took one deep breath and jumped into the water. It was cool and soothing and for a second, they all forgot that they were naked and that they were in the pool of a complete stranger without permission.

Sokka and Suki gently splashed water at each other and Ty Lee sneakily dunked Mai's head under the water.

Katara started to laugh softly but hysterically and Zuko pulled her under the water with him, holding her down for a few seconds with his own weight. But it felt so magical in the moment, with her bare skin pressed up against his. Her silky body caressing his playfully. It stirred something inside the boy, but his stomach was too full of butterflies to notice.

After a moment, he let Katara up again and she emerged from the water, coughing and spluttering loudly; maybe he'd held her under a bit too long.

A light on the inside of the house flicked on.

"Oh shit!"

"Everyone run!"

Not looking at each other, the six of them quickly got out of the pool and grabbed their clothes. They didn't even put them on as they heard the footsteps coming quickly to the back door. They all bolted to the other side of the house and hid in the bushes under a window.

"Hey, who's out here?!" a male voice demanded; it was the same voice that belonged to the man who had given Katara the ice block.

They all stayed as quiet as they could, not daring to breathe or move for fear of being caught walking naked.

Another light came on in the house and the front door opened. They all deepened that held breath and scooted closer to each other as they saw someone step outside… no, two people. The man and his wife had come out the front to investigate the noise. They looked over to the beach house and the six teenagers hiding behind the bush followed their line of sight. They were looking at Toph, Aang and Azula on the veranda.

Each of them hiding behind the bush prayed that nothing bad was about to happen. They all had a heart attack when Azula came bounding over to the house to talk to the neighbours.

"Did you guys hear the noises as well? We thought we heard someone creeping around outside just a minute ago," she made herself look scared and the others understood; this was a diversion.

"Yes, we heard it. We heard someone coughing out the back yard and we thought we heard some movement in the pool. We came outside to take a look but no one's there," the man explained.

"To be perfectly honest, we suspected you kids immediately," the wife confessed, "you seemed to be having a bit of a party over there and so we thought that you might have taken it a bit too far."

"Oh, we were having a party, but we're all tired and kinda went to sleep… or at least, we lay down on all the cushions and started talking instead of playing party games. Then we just heard the noise and us three who were still wide awake came out to check it out," Azula lied.

"Ok, sorry for thinking it was you. I hope no one's sneaking around causing trouble. Alright, you should probably head back up to your house then; we'll all get back to bed. But if we hear anything else we might call the police… just to be safe."

Azula nodded and started to run back up to the beach house.

After a moment, the husband and wife headed back inside and the lights turned off inside the house.

They all sat there in silence for a while, just to be sure that they were safe. When they each let out a sigh, they realized what they had just done and the new situation that they were in.

Sokka had one arm around Suki, but because of the rush to get behind the bush, Ty Lee was sitting on his lap and Mai was leaning on Suki. Katara was lying on top of Mai and Zuko was on top of Katara. They all blushed furiously and tried to suppress screams and laughs for the mortifying situation.

Instead, they each slowly and silently got up, put their clothes back on and headed back to the beach house, not looking at each other.

_**

* * *

**_

**I made my song a coat**

_**Covered with embroideries**_

_**Out of old mythologies**_

_**From heel to throat;**_

_**But the fools caught it,**_

_**Wore it in the world's eyes**_

_**As though they'd wrought it.**_

_**Song, let them keep it,**_

_**For there's more enterprise **_

_**In walking naked**_

_A Coat – William Butler Yeats _**

* * *

**

**Just thought I'd add the poem - I found it in a really good book I read last year -Walking Naked by Alyssa something-or-other. Good story...**

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. A hint more Zutara in there. Lol, there will be even more of all kinds of romance in the next chapter... next chapter is... wait for it...**

**Chapter 6. Spin the Bottle!**

**Uh-huh, you can't NOT have romance with a game of spin the bottle when _I'm _writing it. **

**So, make me a happy person and give me plenty of reviews. Same rule as always - four (4) reviews, or not update. Though I'm starting to doubt whether I actually need to say it anymore...**

**And on top of that JOIN TEAM ZUTARA! Even if you're not a member of the site, you can join. Annonymous reviewers can join too! **

* * *


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review and I'll love you! Honest!**

**Read, review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**6. Spin the Bottle**

When Sokka, Suki, Katara, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee got back to the beach house, it was eleven thirty and Azula, Aang and Toph were waiting in the kitchen.

"Are you guys alright?!" Azula and Aang jumped up asking as soon as their friends entered the room.

"Yea… we're fine…" Zuko answered meekly.

"Did everyone see my butt?" Ty Lee asked cheekily, flashing her eyes in Sokka's direction without meaning to.

"Yes, Ty Lee, we all saw your butt," Azula assured her, "and it looked like a very good butt."

"You were looking?" Mai whispered hoarsely.

Azula nodded silently.

"That was scary," Sokka sighed as he and Suki sat down at the table again.

"Um… guys, why are we whispering?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they tried to come up with a good answer, but to no avail. Well, that is until Zuko decided to scare Ty Lee out off her pants again (no, not literally).

"FREDDY'S COMING TO GET YOU!" He grabbed her shoulders and she screamed loudly. Everyone jumped in shock at the sudden loud noise and Ty Lee turned around and started to beat at Zuko's chest. He quickly grabbed her fists to stop her from causing him any injuries. "Calm down! I was kidding!"

"I'll tell you what that got me in the mood for," Katara began.

"We are _not _going to go back there and go skinny dipping again!" Sokka said quickly and sternly.

"That wasn't what I was going to say…"

"Sure, sure!" Suki and Ty Lee smirked at the same time.

"Well, what were you going to say then?" Mai asked bleakly.

Katara picked up the empty bottle of Coke that Sokka had opened and gotten everywhere and played with it in one hand.

"I feel like playing spin the bottle. How about it guys? We just skinny dipped; I think we can handle this."

"Katara!" Sokka gaped.

"Let's do it!" Zuko answered, a little too quickly for Mai's, Sokka's or Aang's liking.

"How about no?" Sokka started.

"How about, put your hands up if you want to play spin the bottle!" Katara called.

She, Suki, Zuko, Toph and Ty Lee put their hands up. Aang raised his hand hesitantly after a moment and Mai sighed and followed suit.

"Majority rules," Katara pulled her tongue out at her brother.

"Fine, we'll play spin the bottle then!"

"Ok, but after we wash out these spew buckets! Everyone grab the bucket you threw up in and clean it out," Azula instructed.

Everyone filed out the back with their buckets and hosed them out.

"You seem pretty eager to play," Katara nudged Zuko.

"Yea, well, ya know," he shrugged, "this _is_ meant to be a party."

Everyone left their buckets outside to dry and then they all went inside. Each of them, even the three who didn't throw up, all brushed their teeth to get the taste of the putrid milkshake out of their mouths.

Afterward, they all gathered around in a circle on the floor, each of them sitting on a cushion.

"Alright! Let's play!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Yea… um, just one question. What's spin the bottle?" Aang asked, looking around in confusion.

"You mean you agreed to play it and you don't even know what it is?!" Sokka asked in disbelief. "Urgh!"

"Aang, are you serious? You don't know how to play spin the bottle?" Azula asked.

"I've never even heard of it. You guys just seemed pretty eager to play it, I thought why not?"

Everyone looked around the room uncertainly.

"So… how do you play?"

"Jeez, you really are innocent, aren't you?" Zuko asked. "Well, we've got the bottle here in the middle," he indicated to the empty bottle of Coke sitting on the floor between them all, "and what you do is, you spin it and kiss whoever it's pointing at when it stops!"

"Kiss?!" Aang asked, shocked.

"Yea, you know, kiss," Toph puckered up her lips.

"Um… ok…" Aang nodded slowly.

"Ok, Zuko, I think Aang's a bit unsure, so how about you start," Sokka suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! Just to make things interesting, how about we make a rule; it has to be a full on kiss, tongue and all, for five seconds!" Azula decided.

"Sounds good, and you can't back out of the kiss no matter who it is the bottle lands on. You have to kiss them, like it or lump it," Zuko said.

"You do realize that there are siblings playing, right? Even your own sister," Katara indicated to Azula, "and my brother," she pointed at Sokka.

"Yea, I know, but I've played spin the bottle before. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee made me so many times when we were kids," Zuko explained.

"Wait… you've kissed your sister?!" Sokka scoffed.

Both Zuko and Azula blushed, "It was spin the bottle; it doesn't count for a real kiss."

Toph, Suki, Ty Lee and Katara giggled. Aang looked around in confusion; that couldn't be normal brother sister behaviour.

"Ok, let's play with those rules then," Toph nodded, "Zuko, start."

Zuko spun the bottle and everyone watched as it slowed down until it stopped… pointing straight at Azula.

"Damn…" Zuko sighed as Sokka burst out laughing louder than the others.

"Get it over with!" Toph jeered.

Zuko leaned over to the other side of the circle where Azula was sitting and she scrunched up her face as he pushed his lips against hers. Not wanting to go against the rules, and keeping in mind that they'd done this before, they both opened their mouths and deepened the kiss. Their faces red with mortification, they broke apart as soon as they knew five seconds were up and sat back in the circle, waiting for their companions to calm down.

"Now that was funny!" Sokka commented. "Really gross, but funny."

"Well, Sokka, it's your turn to spin the bottle," Zuko smirked.

Sokka jutted out his chin as he spun the bottle, confidence in his eyes. When it landed on Toph he was half relieved half disappointed. Nonetheless, he leaned over to Toph and kissed her, making sure to go by the rules.

Next up was Suki, and as she spun the bottle she winked at Sokka with a smile.

Sokka gasped when the bottle stopped; it was pointing at Katara. Zuko watched Aang's expression of disturbance as the two girls pashed. When they broke apart they were laughing.

"Awkward…" Sokka sighed as his sister and girlfriend sat back in the circle.

Ty Lee quickly took her turn and spun the bottle. It landed on Zuko and he leaned over to her with a sigh and she pressed her pink lips to his.

When they sat back, Toph sat up in shock, "Ty Lee… you enjoyed that!"

The acrobat blushed, "So? I haven't had a boyfriend in ages! Leave me alone!" she put her head down and put her hands over her head.

"Don't worry, we all know it's only because Zuzu's such a good kisser," Azula nudged Ty Lee, winking at Zuko.

Next was Azula's go. When the bottle landed on Aang, he didn't know how to react, but the girl didn't give him a chance to make his own choices. She sat up, pulled him towards her and kissed him. At first he stayed stock still, staring at her closed eyes, but he knew better than to stare at someone when you were kissing them. He shut his eyes and let the five seconds pass. When Azula sat back down and Aang retreated, blushing, Toph started laughing hysterically.

"Aang… you enjoyed that one as well!"

Azula went pink and Aang went scarlet. "Hey! It's not my fault if she's such a good kisser!"

Toph patted his bald head, "Calm down Aang. Katara, spin the bottle."

Katara spun the bottle and Toph notice Aang's head shoot up as it began to slow down. It looked like it was going to land on him… but no, it just passed him. Toph sighed, thinking that she was going to have to kiss Katara, but no. It went straight past them both and landed on Zuko, who looked slightly shocked but mostly pleased.

Katara leaned over the bottle and he came towards her, closing the gap between them. Their lips met and Katara let her tongue slip into his mouth. It felt like only half a second when Sokka spoke.

"Guys, you can stop kissing now; it's been like… thirty seconds now."

They pulled apart, blushing madly and tried not to laugh at their mistake.

But Toph was laughing for them, "You _both _enjoyed that!" she giggled.

Sokka glared at Zuko and he gulped. Mai sighed and Azula saw Aang's face fall out of the corner of her eye.

"I…" Zuko tried to defend himself from Sokka.

"Sokka, leave him alone; it's not his fault if he enjoyed that and I enjoyed it just as much! We're both good kissers!" Katara piped up.

"Ok, ok, let's not fight. There's no rule saying that they're not allowed to enjoy it!" Suki quickly called.

"Moving along! Mai's turn," Ty Lee cried.

With an unenthusiastic look in her eyes, Mai spun the bottle. It stopped pointing at Sokka and as they leaned over to kiss each other, Mai noticed the flicker of jealousy in Suki's eyes.

They sat back after the five seconds and it was Aang's go. He spun the bottle and it pointed at Suki. Suki sighed, half reminding him of Mai, before she leaned over to kiss him. But to Aang, it felt so wrong. He didn't dare open his eyes as they kissed for fear of the look Sokka was giving him. But when he sat back he found that the boy seemed to be smiled rather naturally. Aang had to remind himself that it was just a game and Sokka knew that.

Last off was Toph's go. She spun the bottle and everyone noticed her blushing when it landed on Aang. Zuko had to suppress his laughter as she leaned into him without hesitation.

When she sat back again, Zuko cleared his throat, "You enjoyed that one, Toph," _and this is my revenge for making it obvious that I enjoyed that kiss with Katara._

Toph stayed silent and blushed harder.

"She's not denying it!" Ty Lee pointed a finger at her.

"Shut up, Circus Freak! I'll set Freddy on you in a second!" Toph warned.

"Ok, ok, would you guys lay of the whole Freddy Kruger thing already?! It's really starting to get annoying!" Ty Lee said, blushing madly.

"Hey, hey, let's go for a round two!" Zuko called eagerly.

"Ok, ok, round two, here we go!" Ty Lee jittered.

Zuko spun the bottle and no one missed the way Mai's face lit up when the bottle stopped and pointed at her. Taking a deep breath, Zuko kissed his ex-girlfriend.

His lips pressed up against hers and she felt herself melt, but she knew better than to let it show. It was just as it had once been; only she could feel that he wasn't enjoying it and it broke her heart.

When they pulled apart and sat back, Toph knew better than to comment on who had enjoyed it. She could tell that Zuko really hated himself right now for having suggested a round two.

Moving on, Sokka spun the bottle. Zuko wasn't paying attention, instead trying to rid himself of the memory of having just kissed Mai, so when everyone else started laughing, he sat up to find that the bottle was pointing straight at him.

He sighed and let Sokka kiss him. It took them both a while to pucker up the guts to open their mouths; they were good friends but they liked their rivalry with each other at the same time. This was a real setback for both of them.

When Suki called the five seconds they sat back and Sokka started coughing while Zuko blushed madly.

Suki spun her turn and, once again, it landed on Zuko.

"Oh my God! Why is everyone kissing me?!" he cursed his luck and himself for having suggested the second round.

They kissed and Ty Lee and Toph started laughing loudly when Suki mumbled, "Now all he needs to do is kiss Aang and Toph and he can consider himself the luckiest guy on the planet."

Ty Lee smirked at Zuko as she spun the bottle. He started laughing loudly at her when it stopped, pointing at Mai.

Mai shrugged and leaned over to receive her kiss from Ty Lee. It wasn't like it was the first time this had happened; they'd played spin the bottle before after all!

Azula took the bottle into her hands and spun it quickly, begging it not to land on her brother. Her prayers were answered, but only just. Sokka sighed loudly as Azula moved in to kiss him.

Azula shut her eyes and slipped her tongue in his mouth. It felt so… good. But she knew that this was wrong; he was with Suki and she and Suki were supposed to be friends now. She wouldn't betray Suki by stealing her boyfriend, so Azula would keep her feelings to herself and let them pass.

But when they sat back, Toph was laughing and smirking at her.

"Azula! You-" but the look Azula gave her, even though she was blind, told her that she was _begging _her not to say anything.

Toph shut her mouth and fell silent, "You seem like a good kisser," she lied.

After a moment of half awkward silence, Azula passed the bottle along to Katara.

Katara spun the bottle and Aang's heart did a flip-flop when it landed on him. He really had to resist the urge to cheer out loud for his luck. But the look of disappointment hidden in her eyes was enough to tell him that she wasn't happy that this was happening. So he pretended that it wasn't special to him at all as their lips met and he let it pass. He wanted to cry when he saw her look over at Zuko very quickly. And then he smiled at her, and just for a second Aang wanted to get up and punch Zuko in the face. He resisted the urge and sighed inwardly as Mai spun the bottle.

Everyone giggled a little when it landed on Azula; it seemed that they were probably the least likely to go lesbian in the room (that's if you don't count the people who already have their eyes on a boy… that everyone else in the room knows about).

Mai sighed loudly and Azula blushed as they kissed each other. They broke apart feeling rather embarrassed although they'd done it many times before. They just weren't use to doing it in front of anyone but Zuko and Ty Lee.

Then it was Aang's turn to spin the bottle.

"Oh man!" Sokka cried in annoyance when the bottle landed on him. Zuko was laughing loudly.

Blushing like mad, Aang tried to reason, "Um… can I spin again?"

"Only if you're willing to kiss two people instead of one," Toph told him.

Aang sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you for this…" Sokka sighed, leading forward and glaring at Zuko before Aang hesitantly kissed him. Aang was sure he was going to die of mortification.

Suki patted Sokka on the back as he sat back beside her. He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her too.

"Oh… you taste like… other boys…" she said glumly, but with laughter in her eyes.

Everyone started laughing at her comment and Zuko shouted, "Hey, no kissing unless the bottle landed on you!"

"Ok, my turn!" Toph intervened, snatching the bottle out of Aang's hands a little too quickly not to be deemed suspicious.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Katara. Both of the girl faces fell at first but after a moment, they both started laughing and Toph leaned in and kissed Katara.

Aang felt a harsh pang in his chest as each of the girls pretended to enjoy their kiss, but he knew they were only being silly and doing it for fun.

When they broke apart, Katara smiled suggestively at her and Toph winked a blind eye back.

After another moment, everyone started laughing like mad.

This was the best party any of them had been to and it was by far the most fun any of them had ever had.

* * *

**Lol, that was a fun one to write. I hope you all liked it. XD Ok, now if you have a problem with any of the kissing get over it. It's a story, it was a game, and I AM AGAINST ANY AND ALL FORMS OF DISCRIMINATION! Don't bag me out for that. **

**Ok, now four (4) reviews, or no update. Thank you all! ^_^**

**And go and check out my new one-shot (which may eventually be expanded upon), "Nightfall", written for the 50th member of Team Zutara.**

**JOIN TEAM ZUTARA!**


	7. A Little Bit Can't Hurt

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you very much ^_^. Ok, I'ma gonna post this chapter, and I hope to have four (4) reviews when I get back. I'm going away for a little while so I'm not going to be able to update next week. But you guys can wait just that little bit longer, can't you? I promise that the next chapter will be totally worth the wait. **

**ZUTARA AWAITS YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**So, read, review and enjoy! Please please please review :)**

**

* * *

**

**7. A Little Bit Can't Hurt**

They all just sat in the circle like that for a while. Smiling, laughing, talking, joking.

"Sokka, get your hand off Suki's backside! Do that in the bedroom!" Toph spat.

"I'll do what I want!" Sokka yelled, croaking slightly as his voice cracked.

Suki giggled at him and Katara nudged her playfully in the ribs, indicating for her to come closer so she could whisper something.

"Hey, remember what I said earlier you should do next time he's being silly?"

Suki smirked and nodded.

She leaned back over towards Sokka and stuck her tongue in his ear.

"Oh, my God! That is gross!" Azula shouted, sitting up on her knees and putting her hands in front of her to block them from sight.

"You and Zuko smooching is gross!" Suki snickered.

Azula blushed as hard as Sokka was; a deep tomato red.

"Suki, a bit of warning next time, please," he whispered.

Everyone laughed as he wiped his ear out.

Ty Lee nudged Suki and they both stood up from the circle and disappeared into another room. Everyone stared after them suspiciously as they put an arm around each other.

"Um… what are they up to…?" Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

Everyone shrugged and started laughing except for Mai.

"Huh… you guys can be so immature. I'm sure they're not going off to do anything… lesbian," she sighed as she lay back.

"Oh, let us have some fun!" Azula laughed.

Mai shook her head and sat back.

A minute later, Suki and Ty Lee came back into the room, each holding a block of six beers. A moment later, everyone realized that the bottles had already been opened.

"Guys, you didn't!" Azula and Toph gasped together.

Suki smirked, "Oh, we did."

They rejoined the circle and almost laughed at the confused looks the others were giving them and the stunned looks they were receiving from Azula and Toph.

"Ok, Suki, I might have expected this from you, but Ty Lee?" Azula gaped.

They both shrugged and then there was silence.

"Um… does anyone want to tell the rest of us clueless buggers what's happening?" Zuko asked. Then he slowly started to catch on. "Oh, um… you guys do know that _none_ of us are of age to start drinking, right?"

"We know, but a little bit can't hurt," Ty Lee smiled happily.

"Besides," Suki started, "it's not like no one in here _hasn't_ already had a couple of drinks."

"Yea, _Zuko_!" Ty Lee smirked.

The boy shut his mouth tightly.

"Say what…?" Aang goggled, slightly bemused.

"Alright, the rule is, only one bottle per hour! We don't want any overdoses!" Ty Lee shouted, holding up the bottles of beer she was holding.

Everyone looked uncertainly at her and Suki and then, slowly, Azula reached up her hand to take one.

"There's more than just beer in these bottles, isn't there?" she said, raising her eyebrows as she unscrewed the lid.

"Well… you could say that," Suki smiled innocently.

"It's already past midnight," Zuko commented, "I don't think we're gonna get too high."

"Still," Azula started, "only one every hour." She examined the content of her bottle through the top and then looked at her brother. "Better safe than sorry."

Everyone nodded to that. They knew that what they were doing was stupid and dangerous, but that was why it was fun. Nonetheless, they had an idea of how far was too far, and as long as they stuck to what Ty Lee had just said, they were pretty sure they weren't going too far.

Everyone had a bottle in their hand after a few minutes. They all hesitated for a moment, even Suki and Ty Lee. They weren't use to doing this in front of their best friends; it was usually at parties that consisted of at least twice the amount of people that were attending this one, and the majority of them were strangers to them and already nearly drunk, so they didn't really care what they thought.

But soon, Suki lifted her bottle up, "Cheers, guys."

With that, she tipped her head back and took one big gulp.

Zuko and Ty Lee followed straight after her.

"Cheers."

Azula and Katara and Toph silently raised their bottles and drank. Then it was Sokka and Mai's turn to take their first sip.

Aang was the only one who hesitated after that. The pressure was on. The others wouldn't continue without him.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm just a little nervous," he smiled weakly as he picked up his bottled.

Azula patted him on the back after he put it down and swallowed his first sip.

"You've never drunken before, have you?"

He shook his head with a faint, nervous smile.

"At a boy," she smirked.

He smiled a little bit more confidently.

Everyone slowly took their next sip. It was slightly awkward at first as each of them wondered what everyone else was thinking of them, but that was what everyone was thinking, so really, no one had anything to worry about.

Aang didn't pick his bottle up for a while after he got to the half way mark. He just sat back and listened to the snippets of random conversation, occurring between the others, as they all slowly filled their systems up with alcohol… and goodness knew what else Suki and Ty Lee had put into the bottles.

"- coldest I've ever been! I swear, it's the middle of summer and I was sweating until we got back to the beach house and then I was freezing while we were hosing out the spew buckets!" Katara was laughing as she spoke to Zuko.

Sokka and Suki were lying on their backs, an arm around each other. Occasionally, one of them would sit up and take a swig of the drugged beer. Occasionally, one of them would lean over and start a five second make-out session. And then they'd laugh and cuddle up again.

Ty Lee had her head on Mai's shoulder. She was slowly drifting in and out of sleep as she drank. Aang's first thought was that she was drinking too much too fast, but surely she was smart enough to know how far was too far for her own body, right? After all, she and Suki had been the ones to bring and supposedly drug the drinks.

"So, how are you liking the party?" Azula asked him randomly, stopping her conversation on what rehab was like with Toph.

"Um… yea, it's good. Hey, um…" he blushed, he didn't know why he was saying this, "you're underwear are actually pretty comfortable."

He grinned comically and she rolled onto her back as she started laughing loudly. Toph shook her head in disbelief and the noise Azula was making startled all of the other partiers.

"Um… are you alright there, Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Yes… I'm good."

Zuko nodded slowly and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Azula drained the last of her first bottle and suddenly, Ty Lee jumped out of her sleep mode and started clapping. Suki looked to see what was happening and soon followed suit.

"Go Azula! First one finished!"

"Oh…" she shrugged, "it was nothing."

"Alright, you're on your second one," Ty lee announced, grabbing another bottle. She pushed it towards the girl and Azula took it uncertainly.

"Has it been an hour?" she asked, not wanting to overdose.

Ty Lee looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was quarter past one in the morning. She smiled and nodded and Azula smiled back. Ty Lee went back to sleeping on Mai's shoulder and they quietly exchanged a few words occasionally.

After Azula had taken a few sips of her second beer, she put it down and looked at Aang. He hadn't touched his bottle in at least fifteen minutes.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine!" he smiled, half fake.

She raised her eyebrow, "You aren't afraid of drinking that, are you?"

"What? No…" he lied and he knew that she knew. "Alright, maybe a little. I just don't want to end up doing something stupid or having too much."

"Pft! Don't worry so much. A ten-year-old could drink one of these an hour and only get drunk. Ok, they'd probably go on more of a high than the rest of us, but I'm sure it still wouldn't overdose them. Trust me, this little bit can't hurt."

Aang smiled, slightly more confident, but still hesitant.

As he watched Azula take another swig, he picked his bottle up again and drank a bit more… and a bit more… and a little bit more…

Zuko, Sokka, Ty Lee, Suki and Katara all finished before him and started on a second bottle. Ty Lee had to get some more beer out of the fridge before long. He finished and Toph and Mai finished not long after him.

"So, what went through your head when I pulled you under the water with me?" Zuko was asking Katara. Azula had dozed off for a bit and Aang was back to listening to the conversations around him.

He saw Katara shrug out of the corner of his eyes.

"I dunno… I guess I kinda thought that it felt… nice."

Aang sat up a bit fast for his head not to hurt. He looked incredulously at Katara. Where they talking about the skinny dipping?

"When we were drinking that stuff, did you expect to be one of the people to go skinny dipping?" Zuko asked. "Did you think I'd be one of the people who would end up coming out there with you?"

She shook her head, "I thought you'd finish that milkshake easily."

"Well, I did finish it easily. It was just keeping it down that wasn't easy, thus, I failed," he chuckled.

She giggled lightly and absentmindedly ran a hand through his scruffy black hair. He blushed, unsure of why she was doing it. Her other hand ran over one side of his face, behind his ear and to the back of his head.

Slowly, he felt himself being pulled towards her. He did not try resisting the hypnotic pull.

Katara was lying on her back and he was leaning over her. No one but Aang was really paying any attention, and they didn't even know that.

Aang watched in horror as Zuko's lips came into contact with Katara's, chastely brushing them. He closed his eyes as Katara deepened the kiss, and he didn't object. Aang looked away, his breath hitched in his throat as he tried to resist the urge to cry out in anger or heartbreak or stand up and punch Zuko. He tried to get up, although he wasn't sure if he was going to go into another room to cool off or if he was just going to go and take his anger out on Zuko straight away. But his head wouldn't let him; he was too dizzy to get up just then. Two bottles of beer with an unknown amount of an unknown drug mixed in with it – it wasn't agreeing with his system.

But when he looked back over to Zuko and Katara, the kiss had deepened to the point that they had their tongues in each other's mouths, and Zuko was just starting to pull away. Katara let him go and rolled onto her stomach. Neither of them said anything for a while.

Aang looked around to see if anyone else had seen them kiss. From what he could see, only Toph had noticed. But she was staring silently up at the ceiling, a smug look on her face.

Aang let his head go back down so that he could look at the ceiling again too, and the floor it met seemed harder than ever.

All he could feel was his spinning head, his broken heart, and his rage towards Zuko. And all he could hear were those stupid, lying words in his head, repeating themselves over and over again, "_A little bit can't hurt, a little bit can't hurt…"_

**

* * *

**

**A little bit can't hurt, a little bit can't hurt... whatever. Sure it can't. I totally believe you (sarcasm). Kids, DON'T DO DRUGS! That's yucky stuff...**

**Soooo, what did you all think about that? Drinks, drugs, Zutara (aka, the most addictive drug of all) ;D Lemme know in your reviews. **

**JOIN TEAM ZUTARA!**

* * *


	8. Pissed

**Ok, so at the moment, i'm stuck in Chinese quarantine. Lol, long story. Someone on the plane had symptoms of swine flu and they've quarantined the whole aircraft. Lol, it's not so bad. It was just a little boring until they gave us laptops, hence why I am able to update. Should be outta here by the 1st of July. I ask you not to worry about me - I'm fine, really. Worrying would be over-reacting.**

**Now, until then, I can give you this chapter to read. Please make sure you review, because it would really save me from the boredom. Thanks a billion. Four (4) reviews, or no update when I get back from China.**

**WARNING: Swearing and violence.**

**Now, read, review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**8. Pissed**

"Hey, let's put some music on," Ty Lee suggested, loud enough for everyone to hear. It was a lot louder than necessary, and Toph's hands immediately jumped to her ears in shock at the sudden disruption of quietness.

There were a few murmurs of agreement throughout the group before the girl got up and went to the CD player, sitting on the coffee table. A bit of fiddling around and she found a radio station playing some music.

"Nah, Ty Lee, plug my laptop into the speakers and put my iTunes on shuffle," Azula murmured to her as the commercials came on, almost straight after she found the station.

Ty Lee smiled at the idea and groggily found Azula's laptop. The speakers were over by the TV. All she needed to do was disconnect them from the TV set and connect them to the laptop. Easy enough… for someone who wasn't quite as … zoned out, as Ty Lee was. It took her a good ten minutes to work out all of the cords and plugs, but eventually, she got everything right and turned the laptop on.

She opened the iTunes library and played the songs on shuffle before she came and joined in the circle again. She lay down beside Aang with a sigh.

"What's up?" she asked randomly.

"Not much."

He sounded glum and he knew it. He knew that she noticed by the way she sat up on her elbows and turned her head towards him. But Aang didn't look at her. He kept looking at the bottle of beer in his hand and thinking.

Katara and Zuko… it didn't sit with Aang. It didn't sit with him one bit.

But what if they didn't stay together? What if it was just because they were drunk? Katara was _his_. Surely she knew that… she was for him, and him alone.

Musical laughter caused Aang to look up. She was sitting there, propped up on her elbows, laughing at Zuko. He had told a joke, and was laughing lightly himself. His eyes squinted in a slightly drunken smile as he watched the girl laugh.

Aang's face screwed up with anger, the bead of jealousy inflamed inside his chest and, had he been a beast, he would be growling.

"Aang?" Ty Lee called softly, trying to avert his attention back to her. She wasn't so sure why he should be giving Katara and Zuko such a horrible look. "Are you sure you're ok?"

For a moment, Aang didn't answer. Then, looking hatefully still at Zuko, he stood up. Ty Lee was the only one who noticed him walking out of the room.

He headed out into the backyard, and sat on the edge of the veranda, fuming.

* * *

Back in the house, in the living-room, on the floor, their lips met again, only briefly.

"Wow…" she murmured, her breathe sweet to him.

"What…? Am I that amazing?" he joked quietly, rubbing his nose against hers. She smiled toothily and nodded, reaching for her bottle of beer, pushing him off her and sitting up to take a swig.

Then next thing she knew, he had wrapped his fingers around the stubby neck of the bottle, and drawn it away from her mouth. She looked at him, slightly bemused to be ridden of her drink, but soon, it was again replaced by his lips. They worked gently, as Zuko put the bottle of beer down beside them, and lay one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Gently, he pushed her back so that she was lying down, and slowly, he lifted himself over her.

Her fingers were raking slowly through his hair when a voice spoke.

"Zuko?!" Sokka's voice sounded angry.

Zuko broke contact with Katara and looked up, slightly dazed. But his expression, had Zuko been sober enough to realize, would have made it evident that he was far from angry – he was absolutely furious.

"_What _did you just do to my sister?" the boy hissed.

Sokka was standing over Katara and Zuko, glowering down on the latter and wobbling slightly on the spot.

Zuko's vision slid in and out of focus as he looked up at the other boy. His mouth was open slightly, but his head was numb. Evidently, he didn't quite register what his actions were about to get him into.

Before another word was spoken, Sokka hauled Zuko to his feet by the collar of his shirt… and threw him against the nearest wall. Several screams sounded – one from Ty Lee, Katara and Suki. The sudden change of atmosphere caused Azula to sit upright with a violent jolt.

"Keep –" Sokka held him against the wall, clutching the collar of his shirt. " – your – " He punched him once across the face. " – hands – " Another punch. " – the _fuck _– " This time harder. " – off – " Katara got to her feet as he pulled his fist back again. " – my – " He brought his fist towards his face again. This blow was bound to make him drop. " – sister!"

"Sokka! Stop!" Katara threw herself at her brother, catching his fist in her hands and holding onto it as tightly as she could, begging it not to make contact with Zuko's face again.

"Get off of me!" Sokka grunted as Katara pushed him away from Zuko. He let go of the other boy's collar, stumbling against the wall. "GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Sokka pushed her off him violently. Katara stumbled backwards, tripping over Azula and falling backwards. Her arms flailed helplessly as she tried to steady herself, but it was no use. The back of her head connected with the coffee table, and she accidentally knocked Azula's laptop, along with the speakers, off the edge.

"My God! Katara, you –" Azula was about to swear, but there was another violent crash back behind her, where the fight had started.

Zuko slammed Sokka into the wall, face first, bending his arm behind his back.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Keep your hands off her!"

Sokka grunted indignantly and tried to force himself away from the wall, but Zuko held him there. Each time he managed to push himself a little way away, Zuko slammed him back into place.

"Boys!" everyone else in the room screamed in horror.

Forgetting about her probably-broken laptop, Azula scrambled clumsily to her feet, looking around frantically for Aang.

_If anyone can stop a fight, it's Aang!_

He wasn't in the room.

"Aang?" she asked the room, although no one could have heard her over the grunts being issued by the boys as their fight continued and the other girls tried to break them up. "Aang!" she called a little louder. But still, she got no answer. "Where are you…?"

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE –"

Katara and Suki tried to pull the boys off each other; Katara pulling Zuko and Suki pulling Sokka. But evidently, they were both physically stronger than either of the girls. That really wasn't working in their favour.

Katara quickly found herself sandwiched between Zuko and the wall… Sokka and Suki on the other side of Zuko really didn't help either. She did not register the pain that shot through her head when it slammed against the wall and did not comprehend why she fell, near motionless to the ground after she was released.

"Katara!" Ty Lee's voice cried. A moment later, the pink clad girl was leaning over her, a hand on her forehead and worry all over her face.

"GET OFF ME!" Zuko yelled, as Sokka tried to beat him once again. But upon seeing Katara hurt, he was too furious not to fight back. Suki kept wrenching at the back of his shirt, trying to pull him away.

"Sokka, please, stop this!" she begged.

"Katara, look at me, look at me, are you ok, are you hurt?!" Ty Lee asked.

Katara smiled giddily and tried to nod, but she wasn't so sure if she succeeded. If she did not, she didn't feel it.

"Katara?!" she asked again, worried.

* * *

"Aang?! Where… where are you…?" Azula asked. Suddenly, she stopped, trying to order her thoughts, which had become so entangled in the last couple of minutes, she had a right mind to drop.

She thought.

_Ok, Azula, calm down. Clearly, he's not in this room. So what? Where else could he be? He couldn't have gotten far. Just go and look for him._

Woozily, she turned and left the lounge room, trying not to fall as she hurried.

"Aang…" she called his name a few times as she went past all of the bedrooms, opening the doors and peeking in as she did. "Help…"

* * *

"Katara, listen to me, if you can hear me, I need you to say _yes_," Ty Lee begged of her.

Katara tried, she mouthed the simple word, but she couldn't hear her voice. She felt the vibrations in her throat, but nothing came out of her mouth… much to Ty Lee's horror, she barely felt air coming out.

"Katara?! Are you ok?! Answer me!" There were tears in her eyes.

"Back off!"

"Stay away from my sister!"

Sokka threw Zuko and he fell against the wall, bumping his head. He did not lose consciousness, but he did not get back up either.

"Sokka!" Suki screamed, trying to pull him away. But the boy still advanced on Zuko. "Please, stop it!"

Sokka kicked Zuko, over and over. In the stomach, in the head, in the side of his body, in the chest.

"Sokka!!!"

He didn't listen to her. Zuko curled up in a fetal position, hands over his head. Suddenly, the danger he was in became apparent.

* * *

"Aang? Aang!" Azula shouted gleefully as she stumbled out the back door and found him sitting on the veranda.

"Azula?!"

"Aang! You need to help! Zuko and Sokka got into a punch up fight over Katara and everything's going wrong!" she cried. Then, heaving a breath, she whispered, "They're hurting each other, and I think they've hurt Katara."

Aang was on his feet faster than Azula could register. And then he pushed past her, and disappeared inside. Aang ran to the lounge room, barging in and skidding to a halt. Everything had been knocked off the coffee table – Azula's laptop, the speakers, the CD player and the stack of CDs which had been next to it and the bowl of chips that had been in the middle. It was all over the floor now.

On the floor, there was also Katara. Mai had joined Ty Lee with leaning over her in worry. She was pale and sweating, her cheeks the only part of her with any colour – a flushed red. It looked like she was having trouble breathing.

Zuko was curled up in a fetal position with his hands over his head, leaning up against a wall. Sokka was kicking him, almost throwing himself off balance in the process. And Suki was hanging off his sleeve, screaming at him, crying and begging him to stop his rampage.

Aang did the first thing he could think of.

"Sokka!" He airplane-tackled him to the ground, bringing Suki down with them. She landed on top of Aang, who was ended up on top of Sokka, who was then flat on the ground.

"Sokka! Stop!"

Azula came into the room and took in what she was seeing. In the back of her mind, she hoped that Aang wouldn't become involved in the fighting too.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sokka demanded, but Aang had no intentions of listening.

"Zuko…" Azula staggered over to him and fell to her knees in front of him. Gently, she put her hands over his to let him know she was there. Carefully, he lifted his head to peek at her.

"Azula…?"

"It's ok, Sokka's stopped hurting you now."

Her brother's mood changed very suddenly. He shoved her away and hurried over to Katara.

"Katara?!" he asked in panic.

Her eyes were shut and she was utterly still. In the back of their minds, Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai were all thinking the same thing – _was she dead?_

"Suki!" Aang's voice interrupted the tense silence as they both held Sokka down. "Go and help them help Katara!" he ordered

She nodded and quickly went over to the others. After a moment, she hurried outside and took one of the buckets they had used during their gross-food-eating competition. Then she went to the kitchen and found an empty 2 liter bottle of Coke. She filled it again with water, right to the brim.

When she got back to the lounge, she put both on the coffee table.

"Sit her up!" she instructed to the others.

They all maneuvered around. Ty Lee sat behind Katara, allowing her to lean on her. Zuko stayed to one side and Mai to the other, both of them stroked her hand, trying to let her know that she'd be alright.

Suki put the bucket in Katara's lap and tilted her head back on Ty Lee's left shoulder. Then, she began slowly tipping the water down Katara's throat.

Azula chose to make herself useful and went to help Aang keep Sokka on the ground. It wasn't too hard – their strength combined soon made him give up.

Neither she, Aang, Mai or Zuko knew what Suki was trying to do by tipping water down Katar's throat. All they knew that happened next was Katara suddenly lurched forward when the bottle of water was nearly empty, Suki pulled the bucket closer to her and Katara threw up what was surely the entire content of her stomach… or at least, what it had consumed since she had last thrown up after the gross-food-eating competition.

There were several gasps as she threw up again, this time nothing more than clear stomach acid.

After a moment, everything was silent. Everyone had their eyes on Katara. Sokka had stopped struggling beneath Azula and Aang and was now gaping at his sister. Suki held the bucket steady, just in case Katara dropped it.

The girl blinked dumbly for a moment, looking at her own vomit in the bucket in front of her. Then, she lifted her gaze and looked at the people around her. First at Suki – she smiled assumingly and took the bucket away, disappearing from the room. A moment later, they heard the back door open and close. Faintly, they heard the hose – she was washing out the bucket.

Then at everyone else – Mai, beside her, Ty Lee, behind her, Sokka, sprawled on the ground, with Aang and Azula holding him down. Her gaze lingered on Zuko, on the opposite side of her to Mai. He was still holding her hand, squeezing it tightly in his own.

Katara blinked a couple of times again, and then Suki reentered the room.

Wordlessly, she and Ty Lee stood up and collected what was left of the drink, taking them away, probably hoping not to cause any more damage.

Aang and Azula let Sokka get up, and he didn't move towards Zuko again. He huffed over the other side of the room, slouching against a couch. Katara let Zuko and Mai help her stand up and then walked without a word out of the room, to brush her teeth and get the horrible taste of vomit out of her mouth.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so what did ya's all think of that? Please tell me in your review. Remember, I need four (4) or no update. What did you think? Seriously?**

**Next chapter is gonna be called 'Decisions'. It's gonna be good. Including Zutara, Maiko jealousy, Kataang jealousy, bit of Azula's story. Make sure you read it and review it.**

**JOIN TEAM ZUTARA!**


	9. Decisions

**Ok, sorry for not updating last week - I had just gotten back home. :D So yea, I'm no longer in Chinese quarantine. I woulda updated sooner, but my best friend was about to kill my parents so that she could have some time to catch up with me :) All good now. So I wrote this chapter after I caught up on some much needed sleep and... well, here you go ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I'd like to make a special shout-out to xxxzutaraxxx, who gave me so many reviews I lost count, just within the space of time between when I last checked my emails before I left for China, and the end of the first or second day I had been in quarantine. Much thanks, it made me feel much better. I'd also like to thank doctor anthony, who kept in contact with me and kept me entertained while I was there too ;) Thanks guys.**

**Now please read, review, and most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

**9. Decisions**

Suki sat with Sokka's head in her lap. He was slowly falling asleep on the couch. It was three in the morning and everyone was starting to feel tired. Toph sat across the room from them, Ty Lee next to her. Aang had disappeared back outside and Azula had gone missing as well. Zuko was sitting on the floor by the coffee table and Mai was getting a drink in the kitchen. Katara was still out of the room.

When Sokka's breathing was even and it was evident that he was asleep, Zuko stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked as he passed the kitchen.

"Just to check on Katara."

Zuko didn't stop or look at Mai as he answered. He kept walking. But Mai wanted him to stop.

"Zuko," she called softly. She jogged after him slowly, until she caught up with him.

"What is it?" he asked. He sounded annoyed.

"Why are you so worried about her?" she asked.

"About Katara?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Because we're mates," he answered shortly.

Zuko turned back around to keep walking, but Mai caught his forearm.

"Just mates?" she pushed.

The boy looking into her eyes. He could see her intentions, her worries, and her desires. He didn't like it. Roughly, he wrenched his arm out of her grip.

"What's it to you? What if we're more than just mates?" he asked. But he wasn't going to wait for her to answer. He turned and started walking again.

"Well, she better watch out!" Mai half yelled with the waning strength she had left.

Zuko stopped, turned around and glared at her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Mai took three steps and stood at her full height, right in front of him. She looked him in the eyes, as if challenging him to back away.

"It means," she hissed, "if she wants to be more than just _mates_ with you, she's gonna have to sleep with one eyes open, because I _will_ get you back!"

"Good luck with that," he said, sarcasm dripping on his every word.

He turned and tried once more to walk away, but Mai just couldn't leave it like that.

"Zuko."

"What?! What do you want?!"

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Before he could react, she pressed her lips against his. As he tried to pry her off him, she purposefully bit his lip. Then she pulled away. But she did not let go of his shirt.

"You _will_ be mine!" she hissed.

He grabbed her wrists tightly – tighter than he normally would have. She gasped in pain, not expecting him to act so violently, but she did not try to free herself from his grip.

"Listen to me, Mai," he whispered, shaking her to make sure she was paying attention, "you stay the hell away from me and Katara, and don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her!"

With that, he half threw her backwards and turned on his heals to walk away.

She let him go, and then, eyes burning, she walked back into the lounge and huffed on the couch next to Ty Lee and Toph.

* * *

"You sure you aren't cold?" Azula asked.

"I'm sure," the young boy sighed.

Her brow creased and she sat next to him, dangling her legs over the edge of the veranda.

"Hey, what's up? You look a little down," she said.

He shrugged and glanced sideways at her.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

He turned his head right away from her and she sighed loudly, knowing only too well what act he was playing.

"Aang, something's up, and you're trying to pretend that there's not. That's not such a good idea," she commented.

Aang was staring off into space, looking in the other direction and pretending not to have heard her.

"Keeping your feelings all bottled up inside and to yourself isn't a good thing, Aang. It's really bad for you, and it does some pretty crazy things to you, and it makes you do some pretty crazy things."

He turned his head slightly, but he did not look at her. He didn't want her to know he was listening, but the small action gave him away to Azula, so she continued.

"Do you know why I ended up in rehab for a few months?"

After a moment, Aang quietly answered, "You lost it?"

"Yes, exactly," she said. Then, she felt herself blushing. She hadn't really spoken about this to anyone she knew – she'd gotten her head around most of her problems while she had been in rehab. Zuko was really the only one who she had gone over things with. "Well, do you know why I lost it?"

"Your dad died," he said, turning back around to face her.

"Well, that was part of the reason. I mean, he was Zuko's dad too, but Zuko didn't lose it," she pointed out. "I lost it because I didn't talk about it. I kept everything – all my feelings and tantrums – to myself, bottled up inside of me. And in the end… well, I guess you could say the bottle got too full and ended up flooding over."

Aang looked at her with pity and she smiled back, rather uncertainly.

"It just got too much for you," he said, "the bottle overflowed, and that's when you lost it. Then it started doing crazy things to you and making you do crazy things."

"Yea," she half laughed, "I mean, first I started acting all funny, and then I _stabbed_ you. And I thought everything was against me. Then I started seeing things – I thought I saw Dad and Mum. And I could hear their voices in my head. They were talking to me, and it scared me."

"And then you tried to kill Zuko."

"Stabbed him too."

"And then…?"

"Then I fell apart, that day I nearly killed Zuko." She paused to think. "When I saw the blood on my hands, I thought it was my blood. I thought I was dying. When I looked up and saw Zuko bleeding too, I thought that he'd been the one to stab me and then he'd stabbed himself. Then Katara was only trying to save him, keep him alive until help came. I thought she was just leaving me to die."

"When did you work out it wasn't your blood on your hands?"

"Not until they took me away. When I got to the Rehab Center, they cleaned me up. Then I couldn't see any cuts or anywhere the blood could have come from. I still didn't figure it out for a long while." Absentmindedly, Azula looked down at her hands, as if she thought the blood was there again. "It took me a while to get a grip on reality again. When I did, they helped me – they got me to open up and tell them my problems. And I started to feel better."

"How did you feel about what you'd done to Zuko, when you realized that you'd stabbed him and not the other way around?"

"They didn't tell me that stuff straight out – I had to ask. It wasn't until I started getting better that I realized I didn't know what had happened to my brother. So I asked, and they told me. I was… stunned, at first. I had almost murdered my own brother, and I hadn't even known it. I mean, I remembered trying to kill you," she looked at him. Gently, she moved closer and slipped her hand up the back of his shirt until her fingertips found the scar. It stood out from the rest of his skin. She bit her lip, to stop it from shaking, but she didn't dare ask to see the scar. "I'm so sorry, Aang."

"Don't worry about it," he shushed her, pulling her hand out from under his shirt, "I already told you that I forgive you. And Zuko has too."

"I know," she looked at her feet.

After a moment of silence, Aang spoke.

"Azula?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'll tell you what's wrong."

She smiled, "What is it, Aang?"

* * *

Suki had fallen asleep on the couch, Sokka's head still in her lap. He was hugging her leg like a teddy bear, and drooling onto her skirt as he snored. Toph was smirking at them through her blind eyes, a huge grin spread across her face. Ty Lee was giggling quietly at them, and Mai had fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder. Ty Lee tried not to wake her.

In another part of the house, Zuko was looking at Katara. She was standing in the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She'd been staring motionlessly at herself the whole time he'd been standing there, and she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Katara," Zuko brought her out of her trance, at last. "I think you should lay down for awhile."

She looked at him, slightly dazed to find him there. Then she smiled.

"Zuko, I feel so stupid," she began. "I should have known better than to let that happen."

"What?"

"Back there in the lounge! I should have known better than to just let you start kissing me while Sokka was sitting right there!"

"Oh, that…" He looked away from her, down at the ground, pretending that the tiles were actually interesting.

"Zuko," she made him look up, "are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered quickly, "I'm fine." He didn't want her worrying about him, but it was clearly too late.

Katara took a step closer to him and put a hand to one of his cheeks. She scrutinized him thoroughly, making sure to take in every single injury her brother had inflicted upon him. There were bruises all over him – his face, arms, and probably all over his body as well. His lip had been bleeding, and she was surprised that his nose wasn't. She was surprised that nothing else was.

Sighing loudly, she announced, "No, you're not."

"I am," he insisted.

She took his hand and led him into the bathroom. Then, she got a tissue, wet it, and gently dabbed it at his bloody lip. He winced as the cool liquid stung, and he tried to push aside the fact that the only reason it was swollen was because Mai had bitten him when she kissed him.

"That looks painful," she commented.

"It doesn't hurt that much," he assured her.

Katara threw the tissue in the bin, then asked, "Where's Sokka?"

"Asleep on the couch. I think everyone's starting to fall asleep now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

Gently, she took his face between her hands and brought his lips to hers. They met for a few seconds, pushed gently together. Hers were so soft, his were so hot. Then he pulled away, looking slightly guilty.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just…"

Katara made him look at her, "What?"

"I shouldn't be worried about it – it wasn't like it was my fault. Mai kissed me, that's all. She didn't want me to come up here to check on you. I pushed her off. I guess I just still can't help feeling a little guilty for it though."

"Oh," she whispered, looking down.

He put his finger beneath her chin and made her look up.

"You know I didn't kiss her back. I told her to keep out of our business and to back off. Katara," he made sure she was paying attention to him, "I love you."

Those words made her heart flutter. A smile spread her lips and she kissed him again.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the bedroom.

* * *

Ty Lee fell asleep with one arm around Toph's shoulders. Her head lulled to the side to rest on top of hers. Unsure of how to move without waking the girl, Toph sighed and shut he eyes. She was asleep against the other girl a few minutes later.

* * *

Out on the veranda, Aang was confessing to Azula.

"I love Katara."

She looked at him, half quizzical, and then gasped.

"Oh! And you're upset because she and Zuko are… well, I guess they must sorta be together now, huh?"

"Yea, pretty much." Aang slumped his shoulders as he looked back down at his feet. "She doesn't love me."

"That's not true," Azula protested. He looked sharply back up at her and she carefully calculated her answer before she began. "She does love you! Just… not in the same way that you love her. Probably more like a brother!" She did her best to sound cheerful, as if it were a good thing.

"It's not the same," he complained.

"I know," she agreed quickly.

He looked at her in confusion again. Where on earth was she going with this conversation?

"But there is an upside to it," she continued. "If you can let her go and get over her, you can both continue being friends. If you can't let go of her, you'll end up doing something stupid and she might end up hating you. At least if you two are still friends, you'll always be able to be around her and you'll never really lose her."

Aang studies her expression after she spoke, and she tried to keep it confident. He mulled over everything she'd just said to him and sighed.

"I can see your point," he admitted, "but how do you let go of the one you love and still be able to exist in the same room as her without letting the thought of what could have been slip into your thoughts and bring your world to pieces?"

"Patience," she said simply.

"Patience?" he repeated.

"Yes. Aang, if you think it's possible to just fall out of love with someone, just like that –" she clicked her fingers for the effect, "– then boy, you have a _lot_ to learn!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," she explained, "I'm not saying you have to stop loving Katara right this instance. You need to let her go in your own good time, but you _do_ need to do it eventually, and preferably before you do something stupid to try and win her off Zuko."

Aang smiled at her, "Thanks Azula, ya know," he hesitated before he said it, "you're pretty easy to talk to when you're slightly drunk."

He prepared to flinch away if he'd unintentionally insulted her, but she just laughed, "I'm not the only one who's a little drunk… and I think we can cancel out the _little_ bit." She winked.

Aang laughed and relaxed next to her. After a moment, he felt a sharp pain in his arm and he realized she'd punched him.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Reminding me that I was drunk."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Dang."

"That rhymes with your name," she commented smartly.

He smiled and shook his head gently.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"No worries."

* * *

Zuko's hands were gentle as he traced his fingertips over her lips. Her breath kept hitching in her throat, but he knew she liked this pain. Their clothes were already on the floor. Katara was sprawled on her back on the bed… Zuko was between her legs.

He kissed her under the chin and she tilted her head back. He kissed her earlobe and slipped the stud earring between his teeth, playing with it with his tongue and she tilted her head to the side. His fingers raked through her hair and she looked into his eyes. His breath was hot on her face. Hers was still hitching in her throat.

And so, for the next half an hour or so, they forgot about the rest of the world. The party, which seemed like such a long time ago, no longer existed. It didn't matter that someone might hear them or walk in on them. It didn't matter that Sokka would go off his rocker if he found them. It didn't matter that it was nearly four in the morning, or that Katara was only fifteen, or that he was only seventeen. The only thing that mattered in that expanse of time to Katara was the boy on top of her, gently claiming her as his own. And all that mattered to Zuko was the beautiful girl in his arms.

* * *

Aang and Azula were leaning against the walls of the house. Her head lay on top of his, and his head was on her shoulder. Their eyes were closed and they were both off in a little world of their own before first light came.

* * *

**Aw... I have half a mind to end the story there. It just sounds so perfect to me. But I can't help it - one more chapter guys. :) **

**So, what did you all think of that? Sweet? Lol, no, I wasn't trying to imply any Azula/Aang romance, sorry if it came across that way. They're just friends ;) Zuko and Katara on the other hand... well, hehehe, I think you can work that one out for yourselves. Now, review, and tell me what you thought of that. Remember, four (4) reviews, or no update. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you're awesome people. **

**JOIN TEAM ZUTARA!**


	10. Epilogue: 6 Months Later & Another Party

**Ok my peeps! Here is the final installment of Wise Decisions. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review at the end! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the story! You are all awesome! Everyone who reviews this last chapter gets a bucketload of virtual-cookies ;D **

**So, read, review, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Six Months Later and Another Party**

_Dear Katara,_

_How are you? I'm great! Sokka seems pretty happy too. Oh, he says hi. How is Zuko? And how is everyone else back there? Let us know!_

_The city is great – we have a wonderful view of the harbor from our apartment window. It's really beautiful, especially at sunset. Lol, Sokka has this little habit of dragging the chairs out onto the little balcony and getting me to sit with him and watch it. I think you can guess what he does next, and let me tell you, your brother knows how to handle a lady (wink, wink)._

_Well, I can't say I can't wait to get home, because I love it here so much I don't want to ever leave. But Sokka and I definitely miss you and everyone else back home._

_Let us know if anything big happens… like if Zuko proposes to you, or if someone else gets a girlfriend or boyfriend. (I hope Mai gets one soon, and stops bugging you and Zuko.)_

_Lots of love, Sokka sends his too._

_Suki!_

_XOXO_

Katara smiled as she read it and then tucked it back into her school folder. Sokka and Suki had gotten engaged at the end of the summer and had married two months ago. They were supposed to leave for their honeymoon in the city less than a week later, but Suki had gotten a really bad fever and they'd had to postpone and reschedule everything. Unfortunately, the next time they could book for the same place was two months later, which is where they were now. And there in the city, was where they'd be staying for the next two weeks.

But for the rest of them, it was back to school. Sokka hadn't been too happy with himself when he realized that Suki was going to drop out of school for him – he'd already been planning to, so he sort of just forgot. But in the end, they were happy with their choices.

Katara and Zuko officially started dating after that night at the beach house. It had taken a bit of talking down before Sokka accepted it, but after Suki started with the break-up threats, he didn't want to argue anymore.

Aang had backed off from Katara, but seemed to be sticking very close to Azula. Zuko didn't like it at all – Aang was too young for Azula. But Katara assured him that they were just friends, and that it was probably something they'd talked about at the party, the day after which was the starting point of this 'friendship'. No one knew who Aang fancied anymore, but Azula and Katara had both confided in each other that they had a sneaking feeling that he would start making eyes at Toph next. Toph didn't seem bothered in the slightest by that idea and both of the older girls nodded their approval.

"What class do you have first, Katara?" Ty Lee asked randomly.

"Um…" Katara consulted her papers, "Biology."

"Sweet, Mai and I have Phys Ed."

"Nice."

"Hey, Mai and I are going to _Cheng's StarBar _after school. She told me to ask you if you'd like to come, and we're also gonna invite, Toph, Aang and Zuko. So, do you want to come?" Ty Lee asked hopefully.

Katara's face cracked into a smile, "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Ok, if you see any of the others, let them know I'm looking for them."

"Will do."

"See you at lunch!"

"Bye."

In the cafeteria, they all sat around the same table, like they usually did. Mai sat as far away from Katara as she could, but no one, not even Katara was bothered by the usual behavior. The only difference in the day was that their little group, along with various other groups around the school, were talking excitedly about the party going down at _Cheng's_ after school. It was Friday, so none of them were likely to miss a chance to stay out past midnight.

Katara chanced an uncharacteristic glance in Mai's direction, but the older girl was off in her own little world. Katara followed her line of sight and found her staring at a table on the far side of the room, occupied by a group of boys. She didn't know all of these boys – she only knew the younger boy, Lee, and one of the older boys who looked about a year older than her; Haru.

Raising her eyebrow, she noticed Mai followed Haru with her eyes as he stood up and left the table, walking over to dispose of his lunch tray. She followed him back to his seat and then tore her eyes away from their table. Katara quickly looked down so that she wouldn't know she had been staring. But in the back of her mind, Katara tried to picture Mai and Haru together… it seemed reasonable enough.

"Katara?"

"Huh?"

She looked up to meet Zuko's eyes. He was in his final year of school now and he had just been talking about the exam he was going to have to sit in a few months… or at least, he had been before Katara started paying attention to Mai.

"I asked you if you knew how Sokka and Suki are. Have you heard anything from them?"

"Oh yes!" She quickly went through her bag until she found the folder she had slipped the letter in. She read out the letter, making sure to skip the bit about Mai getting a boyfriend, for the sake of Mai not getting huffy at her. Then she stashed it away when the bell rang and they all headed off to their own classes.

Everyone headed home after school. But their homework for the weekend was left abandoned in their bags in their bedrooms, along with their dirty school clothes. Instead, they all wore something nice and showy, as they would for a party.

By five, most people were at _Cheng's._

"Awesome party!" Ty Lee cheered as she and another girl, Jin, had a race to see who could finish a bottle of Vanilla Coke first. Jin won, but only just.

"Whoa!" Jet clapped as he approached. Katara resisted the urge to role her eyes as he did that stupid get-the-girl act on Jin. She smiled, battered her eyelashes and took what was left of Ty Lee's Coke and tipped it over his head.

"I don't hook up," she informed him, bluntly, before walking away. Ty Lee skipped after her, laughing loudly, just like the rest of the bystanders.

"Nice one, Jin!" several people – mainly girls – yelled. She raised her hand in acceptance to the praise.

Ty Lee skipped off to dance with some boys, Toph and Aang were sipping lemonade at a table, Mai was watching the same group of boys she'd been staring at during lunch. Katara slipped over to her.

"Which one have _you_ got your eyes on?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

Mai quickly looked away and avoided eye-contact with Katara.

"No one!" she said, too quickly to be telling the truth.

"Liar!" she teased. "You were staring at Haru!"

"And so what if I was?!" she demanded.

Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked.

"Mai has a crush…" she cooed.

The girl blushed furiously and huffed away, mumbling something about stealing boyfriends and Zuko.

"What was that all about?" Azula's voice brought Katara out of her thoughts.

"Just Mai staring at that boy," she indicated over to the group, "Haru."

"Ooooh!" she nodded in understanding, "maybe she'll get a little lovin'!"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, Katara, Zuko is looking for you!" she nudged her in the ribs.

The girl's face cracked into a smile and she looked around eagerly.

"Where is he?"

"Over by Toph and Aang… he's giving them a bit of space though," Azula pointed.

Katara headed over and wrapped her arms around one of Zuko's.

"Hey there!"

"Hey Bub!" he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. In her peripheral vision, Katara saw several girls glare at her.

"Azula told me you were looking for me."

"That's right," he smiled, "I hadn't seen you at the party yet, and I wanted to buy you a drink."

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow. "Now, why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I love you!" he smiled.

Katara laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Let's get that drink then."

Azula didn't follow Katara back over to Zuko. She didn't want to have to watch her brother going all mushy over a girl. Instead, Azula tagged after Mai, her intention, to interrogate her about Haru.

"How was that boy you were staring at?" she blurted out quickly, a grin spread across her face.

"OH! Not you too!"

"Mai! C'mon, tell me!"

"His name is Haru," she said bluntly.

"Do you like him?"

"Not in the way that you're thinking."

There was one thing that gave away the fact that what Mai was saying was a lie – she was looking away from Azula _and_ she had her shoulders hunched, while she looked at the ground.

"You like him!"

Mai sighed, "Whatever."

"Yay!" Azula flung her arms up into the air and hurried off to find Ty Lee, who, as we all know, will react ten times as over-the-top as Azula just did… especially since she'd just chugged a bottle of Vanilla Coke.

They both came back with huge grins on their faces and laughing.

"Mai and Haru, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sung, making close bystanders stare at them.

And much to Mai's horror, Haru looked up and over to them at the sound of his name and started blushing furiously.

As quickly as she could, Mai slipped away. For the next hour or so, she stayed outside on the deck, too embarrassed to go back inside.

Back inside, the party raged on. There was dancing and drinks and laughing and joking. Katara and Zuko disappeared from sight a few times to make out, but no one was going to stop them.

Haru seemed to zone out a few times as he hung with his mates.

"Dude, do you feel all right?" Lee asked in concern.

"Yea, I'm fine," he assured them all, pulling a stray strand of hair behind his green headband. "I'm just gonna step outside for some air."

They nodded and he slipped away.

Haru slipped out onto the deck and sighed, relieved to be free of the cramped atmosphere from inside the bar. As he looked around, he caught sight of the girl from earlier. Mai.

He'd caught her staring at him a few times at school over the past couple of months – in Spanish, and English, which they both had together, and during lunch hour. Several times, he'd seen her watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he never dared to look at her too.

But now that they were alone, he couldn't help moving over to her.

"Hey there," he greeted. It made her jump, but once she realized who it was, she composed her face back to its usual emotionless expression.

"Hey there."

"What was that all about, back there, with your two friends?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh," she was blushing, and he could see that, but she kept her face straight otherwise, "that was nothing. Just my friends being stupid and immature."

Mai heard him laugh lightly and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Isn't that the way most girls act at parties? All on a high and really immature… sorta like boys tend to always be?" he tried to joke.

She only shrugged and he laughed nervously.

"Um… look, Mai, right?" She nodded. "Well, I… was wondering… if… I could get you a drink?" he offered bashfully.

He watched her expression change from blushing nothing, to confusion, then disgust (did she think he was a player now?) and then she looked thoughtful. Mai turned to face him and smiled a very small but elegant smile.

"I'd like that."

Haru let out a held breathe and took her arm to lead her inside, suddenly very confident.

Azula nudged Ty Lee and Ty Lee nudged Katara, who leaned against Zuko to get his attention. They all smiled knowingly as they watched from afar as Haru led Mai over to the bar and ordered a lemon lime and bitters for each of them.

"So, Ty Lee, who are you gonna go after?" Katara asked.

The other girl looked quizzically at her.

"Well, you're the only single lady in our group now! Your turn!"

Ty Lee smiled, "We'll see…" her eyes peered over at Jet, "We'll see."

Zuko bent down and whispered to her, "You don't honestly think she'll go out with tool-boy over there, do you?"

Katara shrugged, "Her choice. Anyway, Ty Lee isn't the type of girl _Jet _would hit on. Maybe, because she's different from the other girls, he'll act differently around her."

"I guess, and after all, Ty Lee does have her way of changing people."

"Yes, she does," they agreed.

Katara smiled up at Zuko and he kissed her gently.

"Wanna dance?" he offered.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Later that night, Katara wrote her letter back to Sokka and Suki.

_Hey Suki,_

_Everything is great here. Everyone is happy and healthy and safe and WE MISS YOU AND SOKKA! _

_Well, I have some great news! No, Zuko hadn't proposed to me (yet), but Mai got a boyfriend! You remember Haru? Yea, there was a party tonight (Friday) and we all went and he was there, and she's been staring at him for the past little while, and they got together! How great is that?!_

_Other than that, we still have Toph and Aang under our suspicions. _

_Not much else happening here. _

_The city sounds amazing. The view from your apartment, especially at sunset sounds sweet as! Um… but I think you've given me a little too much information on what you and Sokka get up to… yuck, vomit, spew…_

_Well, let me know if you get pregnant, and tell Sokka to use a condom! Maybe that will stop it from happening… hopefully._

_Lot of love to you and Sokka from everyone back here. We can't wait for you to come home (leave Sokka there – he bugs me when he chaperones me and Zuko)._

_Katara! _

**Fin**

_**

* * *

**_

**Yay! Aw... that's it? Yes, that's it guys. Sorry. :( Well, I really loved writing that. What did you all think of it?! Was it good? Did you like the ending? Lol. **

**Thank you to:**

_**doctor anthony**_

_**Angsty Anime Star**_

_**kenokosan**_

_**GohanRULEZ**_

_**Chocolate Thunder**_

_**zutarababe**_

_**SamanthaNikole**_

_**Keeewleo (anonymous reviewer)**_

_**VampireAle-Pokerchica15**_

_**kokoro420**_

_**FullMoonBallad**_

_**zutara'z twilight**_

_**Jess (anonymous reviewer)**_

_**fishyy**_

_**black neko hime**_

_**gj (anonymous reviewer)**_

_**MeatSarcasm-Guy**_

_**14writergirl14**_

_**shiningstar105 (anonymous reviewer)**_

_**loggie831**_

_**Tsukiyomi No Miko**_

_**.longfellow.**_

_**xxxZutaraxxx**_

_**Chasingmydreams09**_

_**Dream.21**_

_**Zutarafreak**_

_**Demonic Moon Babe**_

_**LilyMay6**_

_**Zoe Lustrange**_

**All of you are the awesome people who reviewed this story, and all of you get a bucket load of virtual cookies! Here you go: *hands out buckets of virtual cookies* Enjoy! Munch up! ^_^ lol. **

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. I love you all and you're all awesome! Glad you liked the story ;D **

**Now remember, review this chapter too. Tell me what you thought of the last installment and what you thought of the story as a whole. People who have been reading without reviewing... REVIEW! Lol. **

**Much love**

**A~A~A **

* * *


End file.
